What Would You Do For A Scholarship?
by AlyNova
Summary: Fang and Max are both finalists for a scholarship to Cornish, an art school in Seattle WA. they have been teamed together for an almost impossible assignment:work together against three other teams for the prize. T for Fax and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to say this once, i do not own Maximum Ride or anything of the such. **

**So my co writer for this chapter was Kevin. so in your reviews, tell him he is loved!**

Do you know what? They don't even let water into these things. So here I am, sitting on the other side of the wall that divides the lunch room in half. One side for the art department's annual show that features high school student's work. And the other that is for food, drink and personal items.

No pictures allowed, if you want in you have to wipe your hands with antibacterial wipes despite the strict "You touch, you die" rule. Better safe than sorry right?

Mr. Lorry stood at the entrance, making sure everything stays in check while I chill out here with my cousin Iggy and his guide dog, drinking punch and try to be calm about not being able to be in there. My stuff is in there. Alone. With strangers. Call me paranoid.

There's a lot of other students out here too, waiting for the public tour to be over and be able to go in and it will officially be a private party.

Lissa came and sat next to me, pushing my feet off the table. I only glanced at her, then back to the clock. Iggy's music is really loud. But there is no such thing as too loud.

"Max, come on. Relax." She let out a carefree laugh. "Look, its going to be fine."

"Im just nervous."

"They will be here." she took my hand twisting my rings. "and im sure you will get other offers."

"I'm not hopeful."

Lissa and I have been best friends since we were able to crawl around and suck on our own feet. Not like we still do that…

Along with angel and nudge they are the three girl's night amigos… plus me who doesn't really want to be there but gets dragged along.

"Okay, we are now closing the public view in three minutes." Mr. Lorry called out to the visitors.

All I can think is: I have some white paper. What if they didn't use those wipes? What if they touched my pictures with pizza oiled grubby fingers?

Just kill me now.

"KILL ME!" god… did I just yell that out loud? Please, just kill me with a heavy hand.

Visitors looked at me weird as they left the show.

"Come on my friend." Lissa grabbed my arm, hauling me up. I practically ran through the division, grabbing a wipe on my way, through the maze of walls full of pieces.

My wall stood in place, no finger prints or anything. Thank you God. Thank you…

"I think this one is my favorite." Iggy stood, finger touching the wall right next to a junior's piece of two naked male models. **(it has been done before in highschool. There's a difference between being mature about it and gaping and giggling like a fucking idiot. Not that any of you guys are. Just saying.)**

"Wow Ig… I didn't know you bent that way."

"What?"

"It's of two naked men twisted together."

"Man… is there any naked girls twisted together?"

"Yes, Mia has one. Not twisted together but they are called the lesbian lovers."

"I will search for this so called Mia's lovers…" and with that, he was off with Buttercup keeping him from running into walls.

"why did I bring him?" I whispered to myself, examining a sophomore's pattern painting.

"Maybe you just want to cause a reign of destruction upon this meeting." I looked over at the guy who spoke. His face isn't ringing any bells.

"And why would I want to do that?" I looked at the kid, inspection in my eyes.

"Maybe you just hate this sport."

"Feels like a sport sometimes eh?"

"Sometimes. Pull a Jackson Pollock or call a Van Gogh?" I could tell this kid was either messing with me or just trying to get me to laugh.

"Eh…" I went back to examining lower classmen's work.

"Well bye Jane."

Jane? Whatever. I let him walk away without even acknowledgement.

Lissa came up to me, bumping me with her hip.

"Who was that?"

"Just some John." Two can play that game. Ha.

"Well anyway, the people from Cornish got here a while ago. They are still in convo with mr whats his name. but anyway, play it cool but act yourself and be funny."

"Lissa, those are the most conflicting emotions ever."

"Just be yourself with smother edges… here they come. Don't look now. Time for me to DISIPATE..." with that she made spirit fingers and drifted away.

"Maximum, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Wayne and Ms. Alison. They are representatives from Cornish."

"It's so nice to meet you Maximum." Ms. Alison shook my hand egerly, followed by a cold faced Mr. Wayne. They led me over to where my pieces stood matted nicely to the wall.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So I understand you applied for our scholarship…"

"Yes in November. "

"well we are here to tell you that you are a finalist. We brought someone for you to meet but I don't know where he went."

"I'm here." John appeared by her side.

"Oh, you scared me!" Ms. Alison laughed lightheartedly. Im glad one person has been talking from their side. "Well, can we talk about this over a drink? I'm parched."

"Sure…" we left the show and went to the express and got some life waters. We all sat at one of the long tables.

"This is Nicholas Drew. He is also a finalist." I took in his face deeply this time. His dark hair nearly covered his left eye. "We need to discus something."

"That something is that we know you both have talent. But there is more than just talent needed. You may have a customer come in and ask for something that means 'them'"

"What she means is that you have to be able to work along with others. And that's what we are testing you for. You two will get to know each other. Really get to know each other. There will be 3 other teams. Each of you is going to make something that represents the other as a person. If one person does badly it reflects on the other because the 'scores' will be divided so both will be effected if one is trying to sabotage their partner. You guys have until August 26th, that a bit over three months."

"i… uh…"

"We are interested to see how this works out you two." Ms. Alison got up, shaking my hand goodbye. Mr. Wayne followed her out of the lunchroom. My jaw was hinged open.

I have to work with this guy?

WTF?

**So leave me reviews of what you guys think. This wasnt going to be put up until next weekend but i couldnt hold it from you guys so i had to post it right away. bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys have made my day. Lets do something with this story. There will be a poll on my profile of things we can do. Kevin is going to be a co writer for this story. I did notice after a review that I did have grammar mistakes. And im sorry about that. **

**Something weird I just noticed is that both my Reasons Why and Forgetting Yesterday have exactly 88 reviews. Wow. My new lucky number. **

**So go do the poll!**

"Time's like this, I like to look on the Brightside that I'm more than six feet tall." I can tell already this kid has style in music. It makes me laugh a little before wagging my finger at him.

"Please, don't slaughter that song Nick."

I wasn't really paying attention to him so I thought I heard him sneeze or something odd.

"Gesundheit," I mumble.

"No, people call me Fang."

"Well okay…" I don't really want to push on why because honestly I don't care. "Well Mr. Incisor, are you coming or what? I would like to multi task."

He just stared at me like I was speaking some lost language.

"I would like to get this whole 'get to know each other' thing over with if you don't mind." I put air quotes and lowered my voice for the get to know each other part. He chuckled, nodding slightly. "And I have to get back in there and fill my sheet out. So are you able to walk and talk at the same time?"

"More or less." I could already tell this kid was going to end up getting his ass handed to me before a month is up.

I stood, headed back into the show. Mr. Lorry handed me a sheet that I needed to fill out. I headed straight to the freshman area with Fang at my heels.

"Start talking about yourself and crap like that."

"I don't really know." He rubbed his arm shrugging.

"Well this is going to be a pain in my ass."

It was the perfect time to say that because I said it right as older man was near me. He looked at me like I just gave God an earful.

"That's not really something for a beautiful young lady to be saying." With that he walked away. I stared open mouthed at his slowly retreating form. **(my grandfather says that to me whenever I say something like 'dirty' so thanks G-Pa.)**

Fang was chuckling quietly to himself. Something about it was worse than if he were to completely blow up with laughter.

"Something I learned is that Max needs etiquette school." I almost slapped this guy. I finished my vote sheet.

"Another thing is that if you say that again she will most likely beat you to a pulp." Lissa showed up by my side, linking her arm with mine. She laughed that Lissa signature laugh. "I'm Lissa."

"Nick."

"It's nice to meet you Nick. Do you go here? I don't think I've seen you before."

"No I go to Lakeside." The smirk grew on that redheaded face of her's.

"Nick and I have to work together for the Cornish scholarship." I could tell that she was about to talk some more so I turned on her. "Lissa, can you go get Iggy? It's getting late."

"Sure. Bye Nick." Lissa grabbed my keys and twirled away, converse sliding on the tiled floor.

"Yeah I should be going… especially since you haven't told me more than two things about yourself."

"Maybe this weekend I could be prepared." I thought for a minute. Am I doing anything? I don't think I am.

"Sure." I thought some more. "But I'm not sure exactly what day. So… just text me or something." I ripped a corner off the vote sheet and scrawled my number on it.

"Okay." He was folding the number up while I was walking away. "Bye Max."

I turned in my sheet on the way out, eyeing Mr. Lorry. He gave me a look that says that I need to stop acting like the art show police.

Rain was pouring outside, bouncing off the pavement. Crap on a stick. I flipped my hood, hunching over for my walk to my car.

Iggy and Lissa were sitting in the car, hands over the vents.

"It's fucking cold!" Iggy huddled into his coat. "Isn't May supposed to be warm?"

"Not in Washington." I started the engine, buckling my seatbelt. "Iggy, buckle."

He followed suit, so did Lissa. These people are horrible with safety precautions.

"Max… Dairy Queen…" Iggy moaned. "Dilly Bar… Max…"

"All you had to say was ice-cream. Geez Ig don't you know me at all?" I chuckled, pulling out into the street.

My dilly bar was a bar of dillyness. They are one step down from perfection from my mom's chocolate chip cookies.

"Max you sound like a starving animal finally mauling its prey." Lissa looked at her bar in disgust.

"Wouldn't you like to look back and say that you ate a dilly bar in less than two bites?"

"I would like to look back and remember what it tasted like." She had a solid argument but I have to say, better express your piggyness.

"Max is right, live life now." He peeled a piece of shell off and put it on his tongue. "There will be more dilly bars for times when you feel like sitting back and acting like you Lissa." She punched his shoulder, laughing.

I love my friends. I really do. Times like this remind me of that fact.

Once I got home from dropping them off at their homes and talking to my aunt, I knew my stepmother and father wouldn't be home. Sure enough there was a fifty dollar bill on the counter for a week's food.

They are never home, always away on business. This irritates me because they call skiing or camping business but they never take me. My father has never really been there as a dad. I can't live with my mom because of court order. She had some problems a few years back and they didn't turn out good for me, thus me being here.

I walked upstairs, throwing my stuff down on my computer chair. Bed sweet bed…

**A filler but still. Next chapter will be longer. Review and do the poll please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an authors note? Okay… it's my first. So I, Kevin, will be writing most of the 'Fang' chapters. I haven't read the books so if I get something wrong, im sorry. Uh… the poll? Okay.**

**Question of the Chapter****: What would you do if you found a lucky penny? Answer in a review! And the two randomly will be picked and in the next chapter. **

**Uh… that's it. I hope I don't mess up… **

Fang's Point of View:

The first thing I thought when I saw Maximum Ride was that she was pretty in a refreshing kind of way. She kind of blew me off in a subtle way. Most art students have their own little world in their heads **(Aleh…)**that they tend to live in. So nothing personal I hope.

She kind of acted like a feather, drifting along with the flow of her blue eyes. Her blonde hair had green streaks and was pulled up into a messy bun.

She was nice and quiet while the reps talked to her. But once they left, man I could tell she had a mouth on her. It's going to be a long few months…

I got home and put the key's up on the hook. I knew no one was going to come down to greet me.

My mother and father want me to move out to Harvard and go to school for law. It's practically killing them that I want to do this instead.

I stalked up to my room, wanting to keep out of sight for the rest of the night.

I put on some Blood on the Dance Floor just to get to them. Blood on the Dance Floor is epic but HIGHLY inappropriate for young ears. Good mine has been worn in.

"Nicholas, it's past 10. Where have you been? You know curfew is 9. Turn that crap off! Nicholas, open the door." I just turned up the music, drowning her out. Eventually she left so I turned it down and stripped to my boxers. (aly's intervene 'woooop!')

The cold sheets pushed against my body, feeling refreshing. There's an aura about this place that just makes me feel like crawling into a hole and staying there forever. My hole for tonight is my bed. Maybe I'll wake up to a wonderland.

**The next day…**

'coffee. Starbucks. 30 minutes.'

That must be Max… couldn't it wait until after noon? You know how teen sleeping patterns are. It's just natural.

'-groans-' I send back. I drop my phone back onto the nightstand situated inches from my face. A few minutes passed before my phone started annoying the fuck out of me. All vibrating on the table and shit like that.

I picked up my head from the cave between my many, many pillows. I'm sure my hair was in all directions and looked like Scout Taylor Compton's hair in the second Halloween movie.

Why wasn't it stopping? I turned to look at the caller ID on the screen.

Max.

"Yo."

"Good morning sunshine. You sound like hell."

"Eh..."

"So I'm sitting here at the Starbucks by my highschool. If you want to start this project, I suggest you get your skinny ass over here."

"I'm not… skinny…"

"Lean. How about that?"

"I prefer buff or beastly."

"Does a bear shit in the woods? Hun, I'm just telling it how it is…"

I considered actually getting up. Part of me doesn't even want to have to deal with her sarcasm but the other really needs some coffee.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"See, was that so hard?"

I was about to say something but I was cut off by the dead end. Figures.

I popped out of bed, smelling my shoulder. Musty but not stinky. Eh… she will have to live with it. I pulled a Ramones shirt over my head and hopped around pulling some pants on. They weren't too tight but being so tall and putting them on while standing is difficult.

After all the hopping, I stared in the mirror, feeling tired and fluffed up from the effort. I brushed out my hair, shaking it a little followed by a blue beanie.

It was decent. Eh, I don't care. It's Saturday and I should be in bed. The only motivator for this is that I get coffee.

I plummeted down the stairs with my backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Nick, what are you doing up so early?" my father sat at the table, working on something.

"I'm meeting someone at Starbucks." He thought about this for a minute before going back to what he was doing.

"Just remember the dinner tonight. I don't want you to be late like last time."

Part of me wanted to get mad at him but I put it off. I have less than fifteen minutes to drive across town and not get my ass chewed out by this girl. I hurried outside to my car, turning on the engine.

Traffic was horrible right up until I pulled into the parking lot. Max stood by the curb in the rain. Shit…

I closed the door, walking up to her.

"Sorry, traffic was horrible. Why didn't you go inside?" she shrugged, flipping her hood down.

She had her light hair down, slightly curling in the rain.

"I don't know about you Mr. Incisor, but I am really low on caffeine… so… you can stay out here if you want."

I smirked, something about her made me want to follow. Not really her sarcasm but how fresh she was. She was seriously swagger.

**Sorry, that sucked. I ended up doing this alone because of Aly. i tried getting the chapter from her computer friday but her brother was there and caught me... and uh... that is a long story. so i had to completely pull this out of my ass. **


	4. Chapter 4

We were sitting in the starbucks, drinking hot blends. She pushed her glasses up a bit, biting her lip. So far it's been 20 questions. They were simple though nothing too hard.

"I hope you know, I'm not going to go easy. I want that scholarship and I'm not just going to give it up Fangy boy." Her warning was full of venom that tasted bitter.

"Ditto. But if we don't work together, neither of us will get it. so might as well try to like each other." she nodded, holding out her hand.

"Deal. Until then." I shook it, sealing our deal with blood. Not really but you get the point. "So you from here?"

"No, I was raised in Portland and moved here when I was accepted to this school."

"yikes," she took a sip of her mocha, nodding her head. "I have had the pleasure of never moving. I live in the same house that I was brought home to."

"Yeah, Washington's not that different from Oregon. It's still green and stuff."

"So, if you could take over the world with one form of government, what would it be?"

"Eh… I'm more of the person to let them do whatever. So anarchy."

"what got you started doing what you do?" I thought about this for a minute.

"I started seven years ago. My brother…" I bit my lip hoping she would move on, but she kept looking at me expectantly. "It's not something I just talk about."

She held up her hands, signaling that she wouldn't push it. She grinned at me, pulling out an ipod and putting in the budded earphones. Her music rang loud through the speakers, clear to me what was playing. She kicked back, a foot on the extra chair. Something about her posture made me grin. Something I never really expected.

"You know I wish Eatmewhileimhot would make a new album."

"Huh?" she pulled out one ear and raised an eyebrow.

"You're music, I think Eatmewhileimhot needs more music." She cracked a smile, nodding. "Pizza is a favorite. Who doesn't like as song about pizza, dominos and pizza hut?"

"Eh… Bob Sagget?" I laughed, cupping my drink and watching the steam roll off. "Warped Tour is coming up in august. I take it you are a music person?" I nodded, looking up through my hair. She was looking at me with her chin propped up on her palm. A quirked grin curled on her face.

"Yeah, I already have my ticket and passes." The flowing swirls of steam from the little hole in the cup fascinated me. "I don't know how to play it, but I like listening to it."

Max started tapping her fingers on the table and clucking her tongue.

"That's music. Can you not do that?"

"You are such… a smart ass. Do you know that Max?"

"Eh, that's what everyone keeps telling me..." her voice became heavier than it was a few seconds before. She fell silent, watching people at the order line.

"Max, what's your story?" she shrugged, sipping her coffee.

"Grew up here, parents divorced when I was 10. My dad remarried, I had a sibling but he passed away, my mom lives in Arizona with her new family. My best friend is Lissa and… that's it."

I could tell how she talked there was more to it but they were sensitive topics, so I dropped it.

"What goals do you have?"

"What a lot of people have, travel the world and see as much as I can before I croak."

"hm… like where?"

"Mainly Europe. I'd like to see the-" her phone started to ring but she ignored it. " Coliseum, Pieta, stuff like that."

Max's phone started to ring again. Her eyes switched from me to the phone then back to me.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Na, it's just my boyfriend. Besides it's extremely rude to stop a conversation to use the phone." I raised an eyebrow at her. Nothing about her screamed at me like she had a lot of manners. Especially the foot on the chair or how she stuffed her face with the pastry she got. "Eh, you can thank my health teacher for that. We did a whole unit on social skills. Not like I did great on it. But she did teach me some stuff."

"You don't strike me as a debutant." She started laughing hysterically, grabbing the attention of some people on computers.

"Oh, hell… I'm about as far away from that as you can get." I just nodded. "I would also like to shoot some zombies. That would be a dream of mine. I wouldn't like to have a zombie apocalypse but… I could really kick ass."

We fell into a silent spell, just drinking and watching people.

"So Fang, what do you do for fun other than the obvious?"

"I like hiking, car shows, when we go to California in the summer I surf some." Awkward Fang… "What about you?"

"Roller Derby."

"Really? As in watching… or actually playing?" she chuckled, pulling out a granola bar.

"Actually playing it. I turned 18 in January and signed up. My parents don't like that I did but they don't really have any say in it."

Roller Derby can be violent, despite the rules that they have. Someone always gets hurt. You have a rink which is a ring. Two teams of girls. Two jammers per jam. The blockers take off then the jammers have to wait and get around the rink one time with no penalties then they can start scoring by passing the blockers. No elbows to knock others out or tripping, you can only use your shoulder. While on roller skates.

"That's cool…" does she ever stop eating? She doesn't look like she eats a lot with her athletic body. But every time I turn around she has more food.

I know I should be flat and not really like her but this girl, but even when she doesn't say anything makes me want to get to know her. These few months may not be as bad as I thought.

Max burped really loudly, catching attention of two little kids drinking coco with their mom. They giggled, pointing, making fart sounds.

"Stupid little twerps." She grinned but then scowled at the mom. "Gotta problem grandma?"

Maybe it will be.

**No one answered the question of the chapter last time. **

**What's your favorite comic company? DC or Marvel? And who's your favorite superhero?**

**So aly is going to be back next week. Out of the grips of her evil nun like great aunt… awesome. So be safe everyone and good luck with the end of school if I don't get to talk to you again until after school is over. I have my own fanfiction which I am going to ask Kelly, who alex betas for, how to get it started. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I, Aly am back from torture of my aunt and got my MICoFA ripped up by the Psycho before I could finish it. stupid bitch I had to go buy a new one. You can thank this D-Bag for getting me into trouble. –points at Kevin- So anyway, how have you guys been?**

**Our answers to the question from last chapter, **

**I batman is my favorite. Im a DC fan. –Aly**

**Superman here. I grew up watching smallville and it was awesome. DC also. Kevin.**

**Two reviews questions from last chapter,**

**Peacelovingirl says I don't know about the first question… But my favorite super hero would be Will from the movie Sky High. (Kevin approves this message.)**

**Googlefish says ****Thor! He's awesome! He's a god and a superhero at the same time! You could have a Percy Jackson/Thor crossover without a lot of awkward explanations. I like both DC and Marvel. :)**

**Max POV: Aly**

It's been a few weeks since we started this project and I feel like It's going well. I was in the community center's art studio, a place I like to disappear to at times. Fang sat on the bench, reading a ceramic magazine.

"You do ceramics?"

"I tried, but I never really got it. either it was too thick on one side or I had holes and coffee spilled out of the cup. And they all looked like crap." He looked up from the magazine to watch me draw. "you just come here to draw? Are we even allowed in here?"

"I've taken classes here in the summer since I was in elementary school. I'm practically family. I even have my own set of keys." I dangled the small set of key at him from my seat. "it's also my second fortress of solitude. So keep your mouth shut about it boi."

He laughed, shaking his head and continued reading. The room was set up with long wooden tables with tall chairs. Shelves of supplies lined the room. I sat at one of the tables with pastel paper taped to a board.

"I'm hungry, pizza?" he stood, putting on a beanie.

"sure. Quiz time! What kind?"

"four cheese with bacon bits and sausage." He smiled, decollating past Max experiences.

"you're catching on Mr. Incisor. So you also know you got it this time. I'll pay next time." He nodded, leaving the room. I stayed where I was, dealing out pastel colors.

About ten minutes after Fang left my phone rang. I sighed, rubbing my fingers on a sponge.

"Hello?"

"Max, where are you?"

"Dylan, I'm just out." I put the pastels back in the color coded tray and put the board in my cubby.

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"Right now? Fang's just grabbing some pizza. We're working."

"I haven't seen you all week. You're always with that guy." He sighed into the phone.

"Dylan, I need to finish this assignment if I want to get the scholarship."

"but do you really need to spend so much time with the guy? Is Fang really even his name?"

"yes, I need to and no." I heard a door shut down the hall. "I can come over around 7."

"Okay. I'll see you then." The smell of pizza whiffed my nose as Fang walked in. "Love you."

"You too. See you soon. Bye." I hung up, walking over to Fang.

"Did I inturupt something?"

"Na. just Dylan wanting me to come over. I gotta leave in an hour." Fang nodded, opening the pizza.

"Well, how I see it. we have an hour, a large pizza from dominos, raw cookie dough from Papa Murphy's and Doctor Pepper."

I smiled brightly at him. Cookie dough is a weakness of mine. I grabbed a piece, sitting cross legged on the cement floor. I tacoed the slice and bit a huge bite out of it. Fang watched me devour the piece like a starving animal. Piece after piece.

By my fourth piece, fang was still on his first and staring at me.

"Sometimes it's degusting to watch you eat."

"Sugar, I love me my food. And I am not shy about it."

"I can see that." he grinned. "So who's this guy anyway?" I scoffed, careful not to choke on the mouthful of food I had.

"You are seriously asking about my love life when you completely brushed it off when I asked the other day?"

"there's no storys worth telling." He grabbed another piece. "well there's one."

"Fine. We met in second grade. He broke the head off my cabbage patch kid then taped it back on with a whole roll of the teacher's tape. We started dating freshman year. And he's a real gentleman."

"A real gentleman who decapitated your doll."

"yeah. He's got things going. He's going to Stanford in the fall for applied physics."

"Physics?"

"yeah. You know the mind of a genus basicly, minus some synapses or protons or whatever creates smarts."

"So your boyfriend is going to Stanford for Physics and you are going for a scholarship for art at Cornish?" he took a drink of his soda. "How is that going to work out?"

"Eh, we'll make it work. We always have." I shrugged. "so mr. 'I was accepted to an awesome private school and can afford it', why are you going for the scholarship when you could just buy yourself in?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, staring at his food with disgust.

"Classic 'parents don't approve' story. They told me, they would pay for law school or business school. but not something silly like an art institute. They think it's stupid. I just don't want them to be right about what they always said. That it was a stupid dream and wouldn't play out."

I felt kind of sad for him. Which is weird because of my natural 'kick them when they're down' instinct. I could actually sympathize for him.

"What if you don't get it?" I asked lightly. "I mean, there's one opening and eight students. What's your alternative?"

"Sure as hell not going to be law school or anything like that. maybe just to piss them off, I will join the military. They would hate that. but then again they might not care. What's your backup plan?"

"Eh… My plan b is to move to Vegas and become a dancer. Not like my father and his bimbo wife would care or realize." I picked at the crust left over, breaking it up into little pieces.

He stared at me lightly, his dark eyes like bottomless pits. Something about his facial expression made me feel like I should feel better about my situation. I smiled lightly at him but it was so force it came out as a grimace.

"Dough?" he held out the container to me.

"uh… no thanks. I think I should go. I-" I stopped mid sentence and stood up. "I should probably go see what Dylan wants then head home. It's late and my dad should be waiting for me to get back by curfew."

"Max, if I said something, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't say anything. I just remembered some stuff and I should get home. I have a curfew of 9 and stuff. So I'll see you later." I got up, ruffling his hair, making his beanie fall off.

"Drive safe." He stared after me as I walked away.

"Lock up eh." The door shut after me. Danielle sat at the front desk. "Night Danny. Make sure Nick leaves on time please? Don't want him locked in." she grinned at me, remembering a past incident.

"Sure Max. Goodnight."

**Fang Point Of View: Kevin**

I watched as she left. I collected the leftover food and stared at the tub of cookie dough. She didn't even eat any of it. something's wrong, or I said something wrong.

Something tells me that she doesn't have a curfew and she's lying about her father caring.

I shut the door after me, walking down the hallway. A lady sat at the front desk. She had dark hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Goodnight Nick," she said, looking up from her typing. I paused, reading her tag.

"Danielle, have you eaten?" I leaned up against the counter.

"No, I haven't."

"Pizza?" I shook the box at her.

"Uh… sure." She smiled, taking one of the few pieces. "Thanks."

"yeah, goodnight."

I took off into the rain, noticing Max's car gone.

**Review!**

**What is the best thing that's happened to you this week?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aly is… mad at the world right now. Something about casting that joannah freak from Sweeny Todd as Jace instead of Alex Pedophile…. Why would she want… never mind. She's a hard person to understand. Right now, she is venting to her fish. She's MAAAADDDD…. **

**She hasn't named her fish yet, and she's had him for months. What should she name him? **

**Fang Point of View:**

It's been days since the community center and Max hasn't called or texted me back. after four days im starting to get kind of worried. Now I'm back at the center, looking for her here.

"Hey Danielle, have you seen Max lately?" she looked up, eyebrows tilted in thought. She couldn't have been more than twenty which was kind of odd.

"No I haven't seen her since the other night when you were in the painting wing with her. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't get a hold of her. We had plans today but she didn't show up for coffee."

"Did you try her house?"

"No, I don't know where it is."

"Well, I'm sorry…" she paused, before pulling her bag up on the counter, digging through for her phone. "Try this number; it's her cousin, James. He might know." She handed me a scrawled on piece of paper.

"Thank you Danielle." I stuffed the number into my hoodie pocket and said my goodbye.

Outside the sky was clear but the wind was blowing like crazy, making my hair go all weird. I tilted my head down and to my right, so it stayed okay.

Once in my truck I reached under the seat for my cell. Once my fingers found it, I pulled the paper out of my pocket and dialed the number. After a few rings I was about to hang up but the other end was picked up.

"Hello, this is the Iggster, what is your wildest dreams my dear?" It took a bit not to laugh at him.

"Uh, this is Nick Drew…"

"Oh, sorry dude. I only give my home phone out to girl's and I just… nevermind. Who are you?"

"I've been working with Max on her college project."

"Oh yeah, I remember you." he chuckled on the phone. "So what do you want?"

"I haven't talked to Max for a few days and we were supposed to meet up but she didn't show. I was wondering if you have seen her lately."

"Yeah, she was just here but I think she went to her friend Lissa's house, I can call over-"

"No thanks. I just wanted to make sure she was okay." He was silent.

"Max is just Max. She does that crap. One time she just left me in Times Square when we went on vacation. Who just leaves a blind kid there?"

"I'm guessing Max."

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Thanks Iggster."

"yep"

"bye"

I put the phone away, feeling relieved that she wasn't in some ditch. I started the car, heading back home.

**Max POV: **

**alex is pissed….so this is actually Kevin. This part was prewritten by Aly and im just posting it... right now, She's reading her book screaming "IT'S NOT JACE! DON'T LET HIM MARK YOU! YOU STUPID BITCH, I WARNED YOU!" lol. i dont know what's going on...**

I laid with my head dangling off the end of Lissa's bed. I was shoving popcorn in my mouth as she fixed one of her bracelets.

"Anthony's going to Virginia for summer break and wants me to go. It's going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

"Lis, you've known the guy for 4 weeks. For all you know he could be a cannibal, give you a mouth rash that you get from kissing someone that eats human flesh and then kill you, cut you up and put you in a deep freezer like hunted deer meat."

"Well if you put it like that, why don't you come? If I get a rash, I promise, promise to get out of there as fast as Scooby doo and shaggy when they see a monster. We could watch after each other. It'll be fun."

"No thanks. I don't like the idea of going with him. Besides, I only have two more months till this assignment is due and I already have my mom and Ella hounding on me to drop everything I'm doing to fly down there and spend my summer with them."

"Ooo! If you don't get this scholarship we could move down there and share an apartment. Arizona sounds super fun!" I could see her red hair bounced with enthusiasm in the body mirror across the room. I groaned, dropping the popcorn bowl on the carpet. "and I know you hate it up here."

"I don't hate it up here, I just hate living here."

"you are not allowed to move away unless its running away with me. Or that guy you met. He's yummy. I would follow you anywhere you go with him. I swear my love is true…" she trailed off, biting her lip but still smiling.

"Fang is just my partner for school. If I were to run away with some guy, it would be Dylan."

"Yeah if you want to look for his good traits, he is smart… holds a door open… eh… I have nothing else." Her voice was brimming with sarcasm. I laughed at her, sitting up. "He's a total stick in the mud Max. Physics… seriously? Anyway, his career is going to take over his social life and you are going to be stuck at home alone with three genus elementary school kids who would rather spend time trying to solve P vs MP than watercolor with you."

I couldn't stop laughing at her. Sometimes I see this girl and don't know why she is my best friend but when she says this stuff, it makes me remember why I put up with her. She's the sister I never had. And I have a sister… just saying.

"Lissa!" I threw the closest thing at her then laid back down so the world was upside down. I looked at my phone.

"You and Dill-in-his-pants have nothing in common. I say, run away with this guy, keep it a secret. If it doesn't work out, just come back and pick up where you left off with your Brady Bunch episode."

"if we didn't have anything in common, how would we still be dating after all this time?" I took a bite of pizza I had laying in the popcorn bowl.

"it's like forcing two magnets together. Sure he's nice and stuff and not the cheating type and completely adores you, but I called it years ago, I'm still holding on that this is going to implode."

"thanks for your wisdom. I know you have a lot of experience with that."

"Yeah… too many times. Now it is strictly mature relationships."

"so… 30 year old men?" I picked up my phone again, before putting it back down.

"no, twentyfour" she sighed, realizing i wasnt really paying attention to her. "Why don't you just call him? You keep checking that stupid phone. If you are so anxious about talking to him, why did you stand him up at the coffee place?"

"it's not anxious… more nervous. I don't know. You should have seen the way he looked at me. It was…" I sighed, sitting back up. "like an intense stare in a movie right before he makes a move and then a huge romantic scene. He actually made me feel better about the Jeb and Bimba situation. which is really wierd and not to mention he brought cookie dough. i dont know, i dont want to lead him on."

"Wow. He could use that kind of look on me anytime." She pulled her hair back quickly. "Okay you ran away but do you want to see him again?"

I thought, kind of aggravated.

"Yes. But I feel horrible about today and I don't think I can just call and…" She grinned, grabbing my phone and flipping it open. I reached out for it but she pulled away.

"Don't worry, I will make it sound like you and nothing embarrassing. You just don't have the skills I do." Her fingers typed out a message before sending it "There. all done. And it wasn't that hard. Just wait."

I picked it up, reading what she wrote, basically saying sorry about today and not replying and for storming out like I did.

I sat patiently while we both looked down at the droid on the blanket, waiting for it to light up.

When it did, Lissa reached out for it but my hand was quicker.

'_It's fine.' _

'_two word sentences?'_

'_Yep.' _Lissa gave me a look.

"he sounds…" I nodded, turning back to the text.

'_Fang…I'm sorry. I should have called or something to tell you I wasn't coming.'_

'_yeah. I was worried.'_

'_tomorrow morning. Coffee. On me.'_

'_Sure.' _I could tell he wasn't really on good terms with me but I could fix that right?

**Googlefish says that her best thing was Silverwood and her school ended! **

**Aberlasters says she got tickets the 12 showing of Harry Potter for her birthday!**

**Aly says she doesnt know if getting her book was the best thing or the worse thing. but you know how those things work. **

**this week i got an ipad 2 and aly got back. i dont know which one is better. **

**NEW QUESTION!**

**What is your favorite book other than Maximum Ride? And Why?**

**Goodnight guys. Be safe. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so everyone knows, Lissa isn't the villain in this story. But im not saying that something wont happen between her and Max. maybe, maybe not... **

**I want to say, shadow of nothingness, your reviews are never too short, boring or useless. Everyone remember that. I love you guys and even if you don't review, I still know a few people read this and it makes me happy.**

**Max POV: Aly**

"Hi Fang." I said as Lissa and I sat at our regular table.

"Hey Max." he looked up from the table top. "Hey Lissa." He flipped his hand up briefly at us. I noticed something red and black at the base of his left thumb. Did he hurt himself? Why does that bother me so much? It shouldn't. Get your head in the game Max!

"I'll go order." I rushed out, already standing. Fang looked up at me before he got up also.

"I didn't come here to drink coffee Max." he whispered so Lissa wouldn't hear, but I know she knew what he was saying. "I need to talk to you."

He looked back at lissa then to me. I took it as a hint and went to get in line. Fang followed, standing tall beside me.

"I know you're mad at me, and you have a reason to be. I was rude ignoring you, I didn't have a reason to be." I looked away from him to the person in front of me, listening to his ipod.

"I'm not mad at you," he stated simply. I looked back at him. "Believe me, you've tested me these past weeks but I can't be mad at you. I… you're not my sister or anything like that. I don't need to know where you are or anything. Hell… how can you think I'm mad at you?" he laughed bitterly. "More like at myself."

"At yourself?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have made you feel bad." I started to protest but he cut me off. "don't say that you weren't upset because I could see it and I'm sure it's why you have been ignoring me."

"Fang, that's not it." I laughed lightly as we stepped forward to the front of the line. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You think you know everything." I winked, smiling at him. Then I turned to the person with the skills.

"What can I get you guys?"

"A minty mocha with whip cream and sprinkles and a dark roast, no cream, two sugars." I said to her. She kept conversation with me as she fixed the drinks. Fang just stood by me, being quiet. She handed over the drinks as I paid.

"there you go. You guys have a good day." She smiled at us. As we stepped away, I handed Fang Lissa's mocha.

"There you go, enjoy." The lady laughed a bit but attended to the next person. Fang's lips quirked a bit around the edges. I know Fang doesn't like frilly mochas. He's a 'man'.

As we got to the table, Fang handed Lissa her drink.

"Thanks for the yummy beverage Max." she took a drink, followed by licking her upper lip free of whip cream. She leaned in towards me, so she could whisper in my ear. "I don't know if you told the hotty with the body over hear about that Dilly-wiener but he just texted me about needing to talk to you I told him your phone died." I nodded, swatting her away. Fang looked like he didn't even want to know. We sat in silence as we downed our drinks.

"Someone please talk! I can only hear max hum jack's mannequin's 'rescued' I'm going insane!" Lissa exploded, grabbing attention of a few people.

"I don't know, it's a good song. I was enjoying it." Fang said in his deep voice.

"Thanks Fang." I mutter sarcastically.

"Anytime." He went back to stare out the window.

"Well, I'm bored. See you guys later, I'm going to go see the cannibal." With that she stood up and almost tripped on my bag but getting tangled in the strap.

"You need a ride?"

"Naw, I'll catch a bus, bye. Gah! Your bag is a death trap!" with that, she left.

"Sorry about her."

"It's fine." He propped his chin on his palm. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was, how the light caught his eyes, showing the gold flecks hidden in them those bottomless eyes. His jaw was soft for the first time. I can't think of a time when it wasn't set hard. Suddenly I noticed how he was watching me stare at him.

'What?" he asked gently.

"Huh?" I asked, starting to come out of my fogged state of mind.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." it came out before I really thought about it. it fell out like a breeze, as smooth as silk. Dammit Max! Snap out of it! "What are you looking at?"

He looked away quickly, clearing his throat. In that quick second he was back to the impassive Fang I have come to know.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Where?" I asked, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Eh… I don't know."

We walked out the doors, throwing away my cup in the trash bin. One thing I have learned in these past weeks with Fang, go with the flow. Everything seems so much better when you just go along with the ride.

Joggers and bikers passed us as we walked. Little squirrels scurried up trees with acorns.

"What did you mean earlier when we were in line?" i sighed, stopping to look at him.

"What i ment was sure, my family life is a bit touchy subject. But I didn't mind you asking. I wasn't mad. I just never considered an alternate. I never stopped to think of what I would do if I didn't get this scholarship. It was stupid. I have the same odds against me as you do Fang." I continued walking but he caught my wrist.

"Max," his breath blew in my face. Where we really that close? he stared me in the face for a minute, clearly thinking about something. i made no move to back up."I had some time to think also. Things I never acted on, but I felt. I just… I need to do this. Just this once. Before the fall, before I lose all my courage. "

One of his hands brushed my cheek, while his eyes searched my face, unsure. His other hand came up so he was cupping my face.

I saw those flecks in his eyes again. Like liquid warmth that spread my body with his touch. They held so many words I have never seen in them before.

A small part of me was screaming. Telling me I wasn't a cheater and to push him away.

But the other 98 percent of me was screaming to let him kiss me.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. Kevin is working on the next chapter… right now. He's got that glint in his eyes so he must be cooking up a nice chapter.**

**XxDDxX says that she likes Mortal instruments. (yay!)**

**Xx-this sucks-xX says that its STWOES. (close enough!)**

**Thanks everyone for their reviews. **

**Mortal Instruments 3 aly**

**Ishmael -Kevin**

**NEW QUESTION!**

**Who is someone you have never met or only met briefly that is an inspiration to you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I WROTE THIS ALL BY MYSELF! Aly only helped edit it. I feel like this is an important chapter. but a bit short. i didnt want to add what comes after it because then the essence of first 'fax' is gone. **

**GoogleFish says ****You guys! And Cassandra Clare. Mostly her, but you guys too! Just kidding. ;)**

**Readingismylove says that it's a lady from her church. Nice and humble and put others first. **

**Those were all great reviews. **

**I have to say Ralph from Lord of the Flies. He was logical and tried to keep everyone safe and everything he did, wasn't for him. –kevin. **

**Aly says batman.**

**Fangs Point Of View: kevin**

I couldn't stand it anymore. I've been fighting this thing, boiling up at every moment I'm around her. Max is… the most amazing girl on the planet. This girl has such a grip on me, strangling the life from me. Because knowing she has a boyfriend, that they are practically married, that I don't deserve her… that I could never have her. Ever. that was enough to throw me off the edge.

The way she looked up at me as my hands caressed her face shocked me, like she didn't fully know what was going on. If she did, she would have already pulled away.

I can't do this. Not to her.

I dropped my hands, slowly backing away from her. She stared at me as I retreated. The clouds finally betrayed us and started raining fat drops.

"Fang?" she questioned.

"I- I'm…" I couldn't finish looking her in the face. Seeing her eyes start filling with unshed tears and redness. You would think I was better off almost kissing her. Those blue eyes should never hold those tears. I can believe this. I made the great Maximum Ride… cry. I am such a fucking douche-canoe. I shouldn't have done this. "Max…"

For the step I took forward, she took one backwards.

"Save it Nick." She hissed at me, blinking back tears. She scoffed, looking away from me. "I should have seen this coming…" Max glared at me before moving to walk past me. I blocked her way.

"See what coming?"

"Get out of my way Nicholas." Her words were like steel, cold and hard.

"Not until you tell me what you meant." She groaned at my stubbornness. By now my hair was plastered to my face, making my clothes stick to me.

She shook her head, trying to push past me. But I caught her arm, making her stay.

"I want to know." I whispered softer than before. Max looked torn between different directions.

"You don't want me." she whispered brokenly. "I'm not good enough."

I laughed at this. the kind of laugh when someone says they are going to die buy only have sliver. Her eyes hardened again.

"Don't laugh at me Nicholas." I grabbed her by the shoulders, resting my forehead on hers.

"You say I don't understand what's going on." I rephrased her words from earlier. "Never think that. Never think that I don't want you because you aren't good enough. Hell," I laughed again. "It's the exact opposite. You have everything going for you Max. You already have everything to make you happy. I would just ruin that."

Her hands slid up my chest to trace my jaw up to my hair where her fingers gently buried in there. I shivered at her touch. I raised one hand to her face.

"Max, I don't want to do something you'll regret." I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping she will see the sense in it and stop. I could feel her, smell her and it was all too much for me.

"Then don't stop." She whispered a bit brokenly. Nothing about it was seductive, just her. She leaned in, crossing the short distance between us.

All of a sudden I was so unaware of everything but us. The way she smelt and tasted like coffee, the strawberry shampoo she uses.

How neither of us rushed anything. There was nothing but slow, heartfelt caresses. Everyone was a thousand unspoken words.

We finally broke apart, my heart hammering in my ears. Max kept her hands where the were but closed her eyes again and rested her forehead on my chest. I slid my arms around her waist to pull her closer.

I planted soft kissed to the skin I could reach of her arm.

Despite my thrill from all this, I still knew this wouldn't change anything. I couldn't have her. She deserves a future. She deserves better. Better than me.

"I'm finally numb, so please don't get me rescued…" I sing softly more to myself than her.

But we all have to wake up.

**Review! I will love you forever 3kevin….**

**NEW QUESTION!**

**How did your school year go now that it most likely is over? Is there anything REALLY cool/fun you did?**

**Ps, you guys are so spoiled, we have been updating like crazy if you haven't noticed. But we love you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dylan hasn't been in here much for a reason. Just wait. **

**Ninjabookworm says that he/she did really well in school and got to teach their geometry class. Nerds need to unite!**

**XxDDxX says she really liked the talent show, seeing the people she didn't even know had awesome talents**

**I have to say the awesome part of my school year… was leaving three times for Disneyland and California adventures. It was awesome. **

**Kevin says it's that he got out of his program. **

**Max POV: aly**

I laid on my bed, resting my head on Lissa's back. I had already filled her in on my horrible deed.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You cheated on Dyldo with the Greek god? You did?" she flipped over so she could see me. I covered my face with my hands. "This should have happened before the yearbooks came out. They wouldn't have put you two as 'most likely to bicker as an old couple'."

"I feel so horrible. I can't believe I did this. I'm a horrible person." Lissa tried to pry my hands away.

"You are not… okay yeah this could really break Dyl-a-ma-who's heart. But you need to do what makes you happy."

"He makes no sense!" I scream out.

"Dyldo or Fangalator?"

"Fang." I mutter, hiding my face again. "I don't understand what he wants. He's so fucking cryptic all the time."

"maybe you need to take a break. From both of them. Focus on your project without all these gushy feelings for Mr. Drew." She made a point.

My head is so muddled by things I thought I knew and things that are changing. I stared at her for a minute before getting up and grabbing my keys and a pillow.

"Where are you going? We haven't watched Donnie Darko."

"out." I shoved some things into a bag and zipped it up.

"whoa, hold it. what kind of out means taking three pairs of pant…" her face twisted with confusion. "You're going to Fang's house?"

"No, I'm taking your advice. I am taking a break. From everything, I am going to go have some me time."

"for at least three days?"

"you're welcome to come if you want."

"Uh… knowing you its going to be somewhere boring. I'll pass."

"Just remember Lissa, if you tell anyone I am gone, I will tell Iggy all about that thing we promised never to speak of."

Lissa's eyes widened at my… promise. I took it as a deal.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, leaving Lissa in my room. She can find her own way out. It was surprisingly not raining as I threw my stuff in the car. Peace and quiet and hardware stores I come.

**Dylan POV: aly**

It's been days since I have been able to get a hold of Max. Iggy and Lissa can't reach her. Lissa said that she left when she was sleeping the other night and she didn't know where she was.

I love max and all but she is a lot to handle. Her stunts like these are just exhausting. Every time she comes back, she's fine. But that doesn't keep me from worrying about her now.

"Iggy, try her phone again." He dialed blindly, hearing the automatic message system. He hung up and put the phone down on the backseat.

"Nothing."

"Do any of you guys have that guy's number she's been working with?" I rubbed my face, obviously tired. They both looked at me thoughtfully; well Iggy just kind of looked my way.

"Uh, he called me the other day. Uh… I don't remember the number. It's on my home phone though."

"Okay lets head back to your house and get it." I sighed, pulling out from our parking spot.

"Let's get this done, I have stuff to do." Lissa sighed, staring out the window.

"you're not the only one who doesn't want to do this."

"Can you drop me off on the way. I cant stand you for another minute Dill-breath."

"Oh," I looked at her in fake caring. " but I love you Lissa."

She scoffed and turned away from me. I cannot stand this girl and apparently she hates me. Whatever I really couldn't care less.

"You guys are stressing me out. Just roll down the windows and sing some Disney song okay?" Iggy held on to his seatbelt strap, looking lost.

None of us really belonged together without Max. It just looked out of place. I take that back. I don't fit in with them. The only time I see them is if we are doing this or with Max. for being such a stubborn girl, she is really the glue of all of our relationships.

I took Iggy's recommendation and turned on the radio. It at least broke the silence.

When I pulled up to Iggy's house, they both jumped out of the car as soon as they could. Lissa took off down the street, which I didn't stop. She could walk it was only a few blocks.

Iggy was already up by the door. He always kind of surprised me. Despite the fact that he was blind he always found his way around.

"Are you coming or not Dylan?" I raced up the bricked pathway. His house was really clean and nothing seemed out of place. "Over here."

He pressed a button; the machine started reading numbers off. He kept flipping through muttering something about that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Okay, here it is. What do you want to do?"

"See if he knows anything." I pressed the talk button. After a few rings the guy answered.

"Hello?" a deep voice came through.

"Hey, this is Dylan. Have you talked to Max lately?"

He was quiet but I could hear a lady in the background.

"This isn't a good time man." My blood boiled at this. It's really simple. He has or he hasn't.

"When is?"

"I'll meet you at Barnes and Noble Downtown at noon." With that, he hung up. I found it rude but why should I like the guy at all? He has been the one spending all my girlfriend's time. I have hardly seen her these past weeks. Now we are about to enter July and my last summer with her before I leave for Stanford is 1/3 over.

"Don't get so heated Dylan, from what I hear he's always like that." I sighed, rolling my eyes, not that he saw that.

**Not my favorite chapter, more of a filler poc. Sorry about that. **

**NEW QUESTION!**

**What is a scary movie that has forever scarred you since you watched it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**CLACEandFAX says barney movies. **

**Teehee Tummytums says Signs with Mel Gibson (really anything with Mel Gibson is scary)**

**It was when the grudge just came out, I watched it with my mom then was so scared that I camped on her floor for a week, waking up constantly and having her check the closet. I will always remember that… -Kevin**

**In 2005, that mortuary movie came out. I shared a room with my teenage sister, and she was watching it at night. I couldn't sleep so I laid there on my bed and watched it too. It was so gross and disgusting, I had to get up and vomit in the restroom. I haven't been able to look at split pea soup. Then at this party thing a year ago, some friends were switching through the tv guide then was like 'hey, lets watch this mortuary movie.' My eyes about popped out of my head as I ran from the kitchen to the livingroom, then screamed no. but they had already clicked it. and right as I got to the room, bam! The mom is puking the pea soup crap everywhere. It was perfect timing in a bad way. They still laugh about that. **

**Dylan POV: aly**

It's 12:30 and this douche isn't here yet. I even had to pick up my sister before I came. I have no idea what this guy looks like and Iggy, ya know.

Iggy offered to write on a piece of cardboard like if we were picking someone up at the airport. I told him no. he lowered his head, blonde hair falling in his face.

"Thanks for shooting down all my fun Dyldo." I stared blankly at him. Why is it that Max's friends all call me nicknames that are… weird? Nudge just looked at me and shook her head, standing there like nothing interested her.

"Sure thing James." He groaned at me as I scanned the light crowd.

"Looking for me?" a voice came up off to the side. I turned and took in the guy. He was obviously at least three inches taller than me. His dark hair almost covering his eyes and holding a random sandwich.

"Nick?" Iggy asked, pulling out his one headphone.

"Yep." Now I can put a face to the name that nagging irritation I have for him.

"OMG, Sean Faris?" **(in your review, scream for Sean Faris flavored ice-cream if you likie!) **Nudge's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"I look nothing like Sean Faris." He mumbled. In a way he did but… eh, the hair and being taller and stuff, he wasn't. Why was I thinking about this anyway? He waved her off, looking back at me. "What's the problem?"

"We can't find Max. She left days ago and hasn't called or anything. Have you seen or talked to her?"

"Not seen. Like five days ago she called me. She told me she had everything she needed for the project. Meaning, she doesn't want to see me again." He took a bite of the sandwich he had.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Max didn't even tell me she was leaving."

This made no sense. This isn't like Max. She does things thoroughly. It's not like her to just drop something before she needs to. At earliest, she wouldn't stop talking to him August. It's not even July yet.

He knows something.

I made a low growl, grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him against the wall. (**I kept trying to spell pushing putshing haha)**

"Spill it." his face was cold and expressionless.

"Spill what?"

"What aren't you saying? What did you do?"

He was quiet again, watching me carefully like deciding what would be the best way to take me out but he never made a move for it.

"I didn't do anything. But it's possible she's at the downtown community center. I can't promise." He said, pushing me away.

"That's your first strike Nick. The next one will be your last." I hissed. He smirked like he found it funny. "I am dead serious."

I didn't feel like getting in a fight with Nick right here when people where already watching. Believe me, I seriously wanted to hit him. To wipe that smirk off his face.

I glared, turning my back. Iggy didn't seem to know what to do but Nudge figured out and pulled him along. Iggy took front seat as I started the car.

"I can't stand him." I muttered.

"I liked him…" Iggy offered. Nudge nodded eagerly. I sent them both looks, one lost on Iggy.

"Iggy, I'm glaring."

"Figured." He smirked, buckling. "We going to go check the Community center?"

"Yeah." I stared ahead at the road.

**Max POV: Kevin . weird eh?**

I stood there, trying to decide what frame I was going to use. I had been working on the various frames for days. I spent the nights at Danielle's house, then the day here, slaving over this project.

I have purposely been ignoring all the bombarding texts and calls. None of them from my father, not surprised.

"No, I have-" I heard Danielle say before she was cut off.

"Her truck is in the parking lot. I know she's here."

Dylan. Shit.

"You need a pass to go down there!" she called, obviously trying to stall.

"It'll only take a minute." his voice was closer. Crap times like these, I wish they didn't have signs directing to areas.

Time to be a man and suck it up Max. This was coming and you knew it. I put my stuff down, heading to the door.

I came face to face with a really angry looking Dylan.

"Max…" he growled. I sighed, locking the door behind me. "What the hell have you been thinking?"

"I needed Max time." I said simply, clearly making him even angrier. He grabbed my hand, taking my keys from me. "What do you think you're doing! Give me my keys!"

"No, I'm taking you home." He started walking away from me. I chased after, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"What about my truck? I can't leave it here!"

"Nudge can follow us." He turned to face me. "We need to talk."

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine like he was accusing me of something, which wouldn't be too far off.

Danielle sent me a look as I followed Dylan outside. Everything would be okay.

Dylan tossed Nudge my keys. I was surprised to see Iggy leaning against Dylan's Jeep Cherokee. He looked really tired and out of place.

"Follow us." Dylan demanded. Nudged pulled Iggy along with her, intimidated by Dylan.

"I know you are mad at me," I hissed at him. "but do not treat her like that."

"Shut up Max." he muttered, getting in the car. I ran to the other side and got in. I crossed my arms over my chest after I buckled. It took forever to get the buckle to actually stay buckled. The front seats do weird things. It won't actually click right or something.

"Stupid car." I muttered, rolling down the window. Dylan started to drive, sending fresh air in my face.

"Why did you disappear?" he questioned harshly.

"I needed Max time. I told you that." I rolled my eyes, staring out my window.

"That's crap."

"I was tired of having to consider everyone Dylan! If it's not you, it's someone else."

"The someone else is Nick isn't it?" he whispered. I stared at him in shock.

"Fang has nothing to do with this." I muttered.

"Save it Max, I talked to him. He told me about your call. How you told him you guys were done."

"You don't know anything that you think you know Dylan." I hissed at him.

"I know that this is our last summer before I have to go away. I know that I have hardly seen you. I know that you and that freak are keeping something from me. Don't think I'm stupid Max!"

"Stupid is the last thing I would call you, you fucking know-it-all. More like… negligent or idiotic." I felt the car start speeding up. I stared at him as the speedometer started to rise. Car's honked at us as he breezed through them. "Dylan, slow down."

He looked at me, taking his eyes off the road.

"I can be negligent and idiotic if you want me to be Max. just watch."

"Dylan! Slow down! Slow down! Stop!" I screamed at him. "Dylan please!"

Next, everything went so fast, in choppy snippets. Hair whipped my face from the wind. Dylan's hard set face, the semi truck. Dylan running the red light. We almost made it, but the left back got hit, there was a lot of spinning.

Last thing was I was on the pavement with a paramedic above me. Everything sounded miles away.

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT QUESTION!**

**What do you want to do when you get older?**

**So Aly and I are driving to Newport tomorrow for the weekend. We will try to update. I can write when we are driving and take turns and stuff. **

**Stay safe as usual. **


	11. Chapter 11

**For some reason, Aly got your guy's reviews in her email but FF says that there wasn't any reviews but three of the 11 reviews. So here it goes. **

**ClacexFax wants to be a lawyer cop of the sorts. Do dangerous things but get paid well. **

**Kallik of Gallifrey says they want to work with rockets or robots. And highly explosive fuels. **

**Aly says she wants to be a graphic designer. **

**I want to be a music teacher. –Kevin. **

"Mom, dinner's almost ready, turn that crap off." I said to her as I pulled out plates. She glanced one last time at the TV posted on the wall of the kitchen before coming up and took the plates from me.

"I'll set the table honey." She kissed my cheek, going out to the dinning room.

"On other news, earlier today downtown was held up by a car crash." The reporter said, looking over to his partner.

"It was a messy scene, holding up traffic for blocks around. A recent high school graduate Dylan Brooks sped through a red light, getting hit by a semi truck. No fatalities were reported but the passenger, an unidentified girl was rushed to urgent care at Harborview Medical Center after falling out the Jeep window while it was rolling."

"On other news a well headed charity…"

Didn't Dylan drive off in a Jeep Cherokee? My body started to go numb with fear. I started digging through the drawers, looking for a phonebook. I didn't even notice my mother coming back into the kitchen. I couldn't feel my body, making me stumble uncharacteristically.

"Nick?" my mother questioned.

"Phonebook…" I muttered, feeling drugged. My mom went away as I silently panicked. She came back a few seconds later with a phonebook, handing it to me. I started flipping through the pages quickly, trying to find the hospital's number. Why do phonebooks have to be so difficult to use?

"Nick, what's wrong?" she tried to get me to look at her but I was too busy trying to dial the number right.

After the 6th time of messing up the number, I threw my phone down cursing. My mom touched my arm softly.

"What number?" she asked, taking my phone.

"Harborview." She took a look, punching in the numbers. She handed it back to me. "Thanks."

"Harborview Medical Center, this is Zach. How can I help you?"

"Has a Maximum Ride been admitted?" I asked quickly, ignoring my mom's gaze as she left the kitchen.

"Hold on a second while I check…" he was quiet for a minute. "Yes. She was admitted earlier. She's in recovery."

"Thanks." I muttered, hanging up. I felt like I got slapped with the cold popsicle of reality.

Max was in the hospital.

Max was hurt.

He hurt Max.

I bared my teeth, storming out of the house. I faintly heard my parents yelling after me but I was already in my truck, backing out of the driveway.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

The first person I saw as I ran through those automatic doors was Lissa. Her bright hair giving her off like a flare. She saw me, getting up and rushing over.

"Nick!"

"Is Max okay?" I asked, my heart hammering.

"I… I don't know. Iggy's in there with her."

"I am going to kill that bastard. What the hell was he thinking?" I hissed. Lissa shrunk away from my posture. I forced myself to remember that this isn't her fault. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay. I understand. But I really don't know anything. I just got the call an hour ago from Iggy."

"I'm going to figure out what's going on. Wait here." I walked straight up to the receptionist. "I need to see Maximum Ride."

She looked up at me, before asking my name.

"Nick Drew." She picked up the phone dialing an extension.

"I have a Nick Drew here asking to visit a Maximum Ride?" she listened to whatever was going on. "Thank you. You can have a seat. Her cousin is coming down."

I sighed, taking a seat by Lissa. Within a few minutes the doors opened and Iggy stepped out. Both Lissa and I rushed over to him. He looked horrible.

"How's she?" I asked before Lissa had the chance.

"She's stable." He muttered, clearing his voice. "She's shattered her elbow, a few ribs and has a concussion. They have her on some pain killers that won't make her fall asleep but she's still in pain."

"Can I see her?"

"Hell no loverboy! I was here first; I get to go in first." Lissa broke in. Iggy looked somewhat between me and Lissa.

"Fine," he sighed. "You can go in after her."

Lissa linked her arm with his, going back through the heavy locking doors.

"Hon, there are seats. Relax." The receptionist didn't even look up from her computer screen. I took her advice and sat back down.

The next hour and twenty minutes were excruciating. You know when a sink is dripping very slowly, and that sound in complete silence drives you crazy? Yeah, that's how it is with this receptionist's humming. I am about to go postal on her.

My mother has called a million times but I haven't answered. I don't want to hear this woman's humming or my mom's questions. I just want to get in there and see Max. Not necessarily to feel better but to feel sounder about everything, knowing she would be okay.

"She wants to see you loverboy." Lissa leaned up against the closed door. She smiled at me. I felt like I needed to manage my distressed hair or change my shirt. Anything to get this mood off me. "Goodnight Nick."

"Fang." I stated out of instinct.

"I know. I just have a way of calling people names they don't like." I nodded, seeing what she was talking about. The receptionist buzzed me in to where I could find out what room she was in. I got in the elevator, closing the metal doors behind me.

I stood outside the closed door that separated us. I could just leave. 'Shut up Fang! Take Shawn's advice and grab life by the little Lassiters!'

Get in there. I took one more breath before knocking on the door before opening it.

Max laid on the bed, hooked to machines and an oxygen tank. Her left arm casted and in a sling with ice. Her hands and right arm was fully wrapped in white gauze, making her look like a mummy. Plasma and blood seeped through some spots. She turned her head to look at me, a slight curve playing her lips. Lips that were split and crusted with blood.

"Hey Fang." She whispered. I realized my mouth was open with dismay and I was just standing there by the door. I shut it, taking the seat next to her bed. I wiped away the mist in my eyes.

"Max…" I gently took her hand, the bandage slightly damp.

"I didn't expect you to come." Her breath was labored and sounded painful.

"Of course I came Max." I sighed to her. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts." She whimpered. "Everything hurts. Not as bad as before the shots but…"

"Shh…" I brushed the hair out of her face. "Where's your father?" she just shook her head, meaning he wasn't coming.

"My mom is on her way up from Arizona with my sister. She wants me to stay with her until I'm better."

Max's leaving? What?

"Are you going to go?" I asked, she looked like she was ready to go to sleep but from what I heard from Iggy, concussions and sleep don't mix well.

"I don't know." She licked her lips.

"What happened?" I asked lightly. "Why did he crash?"

She looked away from me, towards the window.

"I was working on my project at the community center when he came; starting to make this scene so I left with him. He made Nudge and Iggy take my truck so he could talk to me. He accused me of keeping secrets and lying to him. He was mad about me spending all of our last summer together with you."

She stopped talking, her breathing rigid.

"He told me he wasn't stupid. I called him an idiot, he started going faster. I told him to stop." Tears welded in her eyes. "Then-"

"Max, please, stop." I laid my head down on her bed, still holding her hand. This is all my fault. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

"What?"

"Dylan called me today, asking about you. My mom had been ragging on me about stuff and I couldn't talk right then, so I told him to meet me. For me to get out and away from her. He asked where you would be. I told him to check the community center." I picked up my head to look at her. "If I knew, I wouldn't have ever told him. I never expected him to do that. I am so sorry Max."

She blinked back tears, not looking at me. She started to weakly pull her arm away.

"You couldn't have known how he would act. You don't know him. I don't blame you but please, just go." She said thickly. "Fang, please go."

She couldn't really roll over because of her ribs but I listened and left the room.

**First day in Newport was a little rainy and cloudy but a lot of fun. I felt like I had a whole little beach in my hair but ohwell. **

**NEW QUESTION!**

**If you could go on a ****friendly**** dinner with ****anyone**** dead or alive, who would it be and why?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Darklight Dragons says justin bieber so they could make fun of him and annoy him to his death.**

**GoogleFish would go with old friends and give new nicknames! Woo for reunions! **

**Kevin says he would go with Helen Keller so his inability to keep conversation wouldn't be so awkward. **

**I would go with James Franco and ask him why he has to die in most of his movies. **

**Max POV: Aly**

I am so ready to be out of this fucking hospital. I hate it, the smell, the look, the people and especially the food. How hard is it to have decent food. They probably can't even serve a decent glass of water.

I have been here three days and right now my mom is signing my release papers. Ella is sitting in the chair across the room as I slowly pull on clothes that my mom brought me. She was angry that she had to be here and that her phone doesn't work. The shirt was hard to get on even though it was a spaghetti strap tank top, the raising of my arms felt like fire.

Dylan had been released the morning after with some stitches and a bad headache. I refused to see him, so they wouldn't let him up to my floor. I don't even have words to describe how pissed I am at him. My body spoke for everything. All my cuts and bruises, the broken arm and ribs. I don't plan on seeing him for a long time. He can kiss my ass if he thinks he can make up for this.

Fang hasn't been back. I didn't expect him to. But that didn't mean I didn't hope. I felt so overwhelmed the other night. I could feel myself about to cry but worse yet, I could see tears in his eyes. I never want to see him cry. It seems so unnatural. All I could do was assure him I wasn't mad at him and send him away so he wouldn't see me break down. Now all I want is for him to be here and to feel better.

My mom is mad that I don't want to go to Arizona with her and Ella's not helping with all her negativity. She just wants to go back and make out with her boytoys.

"Max, we can leave now." My mom peeked her in the door, holding a bag of my belongings. She put them on the bed with the rest of my stuff. "Here, let me help you."

She grabbed the random stuff on the bed. Ella got up, grabbing her bag.

"We headed home?"

"No, we are going to stay here for two weeks while Jeb and Ruby are away."

"No mom!" Ella yelled. "I want to go home. It's so boring here."

"Eh… I agree. You should go home." I said, slipping on some flip flops.

"Max, we are staying until your father gets back."

"Just so he can leave the next morning for another month and a half?" I hissed, angry but I don't have enough energy to yell.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you had just moved in with us." My mom reminded me calmly. I could tell I couldn't talk them into going back to Arizona. "Come on, let's go."

I followed them out of the room slowly. I was too medicated by vicodin to feel much, including my legs. Although I was ordered a week bed rest, I had to walk out the front doors. Too many times I felt like I may need to sit down. Max Ride doesn't need any help.

I don't know how I made it out to the rental car. Maybe because it was pulled up to the entrance… but that was still really good on my part. I sat in the back seat carefully. My two cracked ribs giving off complaints that I ignored.

The thing that started my silent freak-out was my mom getting in front seat and starting the car. Chills ran down my arms and my breathing hitched as I buckled quickly, pulling on the seatbelt to make sure it was locked.

Are we moving? I think we're moving. I closed my eyes, trying to picture a better place. A place without someone else driving, a place of chocolate rivers, huge cookies and pancakes.

But that didn't completely cover my fears.

By the time we got home I felt like my brain was on overload and I needed to get OUT of that car.

Eh, a week passed of just sitting in the sunroom, sketching random things and being bored out of my mind.

Iggy and Lissa would come and visit me. I liked having them around when Ella was being… well Ella.

Iggy would turn on the tv and listen to football games while reading a brail book, sometimes he would have me read him a book, after a few days of that we got about a third way through Percy Jackson's Last Olympian. He was confused about the plot for a while but sort of caught up. After some explaining.

Lissa is currently sitting on the sunroom's floor messing with my phone's internet.

"So this whole thing with Dylan is over?" she asked. I stared her down.

"You honestly think I would stay with him?" I said, flipping the page in my book.

"Okay, just making sure I don't have to deal with the Dipstick anymore." My phone vibrated in her hand.

"Eh.." I groaned as I sat up. "I want to get out of here! it's so boring!"

A flash of fake hurt crossed her face but quickly was erased by a smile.

"I know, how do you think I feel? I've been a caged bird in here with you also!" she smirked as my phone vibrated in her hand again.

"Why are you using my phone?"

"Mine's dead. Texting my mom about dinner." She replied, text as she talked. After a little bit, she threw the phone at me and got up. "Gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow, be ready to go out. Nothing too difficult."

She kissed my hair before leaving through the glass doors. I watched as she jumped the fence.

I strained, getting up from my seat. My mom was in the kitchen, making cookies while Ella was off doing something.

"Hey Max." my mom greeted me with a fresh cookie.

"Much appreciated." I said, grabbing it from her.

"Much appreciated if you would brush your teeth Max." she laughed, sniffing a cookie.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." I said between bites of deliciousness. No, I'm not.

I trudged upstairs to my room. Ella laid on my top bunk, putting her feet on the ceiling.

"What's there to do for fun around here?" she sighed.

"Nothing." She grinned at me, rolling her eyes.

I pulled fresh clothes on and had Ella brush out my hair.

"You were blessed with beautiful hair." She sighed.

"So were you." I reminded her.

"But you don't have to do anything to yours. You just brush it and it's perfect."

"Ella, I am not going to argue about this. I'm not that kind of girl to be like 'oh no, I hate my hair, it does that frizz thing.' Then you say, 'but mine is so curly and look at these split ends!'" She laughed at my imitation of her.

"Okay, I get it Max." she sighed, wrapping my hair up in a bun then letting it down. Right on cue, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ella, can you get it? I'm elbow deep in cookie dough!" she sighed, smiling.

"Sure Mom!" she called back, leaving the room. I stared the pale faced me in the mirror. the cut on my lip starting to go away, yet the bruise on my temple still prominent and ugly. The fresh wrapping on my arm matching the tone.

There was a knock on my door.

"Mom, you can only come in if you brought me cookies." I said, not tearing my eyes away from my horrible reflection.

"Well, I don't have any cookies. I hope I can still come in." a deep voice said from the doorway. I lowered my head to look at my lap. "How are you Max?"

I looked up at him, meeting his dark eyes.

"I'm fine."

"So this is the great Max Ride's place of residence…" Fang sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"How did you know where I lived?" I questioned.

"Didn't you…" he broke off, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Lissa…" I hissed at no one.

"I see." He chuckled lightly. "Well, I guess she texted me and told me it was urgent I got here, as fast as I could."

"Hmm… I wonder what the big emergency is."

"Come here," he patted the spot by him on the bed. I got up and sat next to him. His dark eyes sparked as he took in my battered form. His hands ran down my face to my arms, feeling my bumps and gashes. His expression was so fierce I had to close my eyes.

When he withdrew his hands and the weight on the bed shifted, I opened my eyes. He stood by my table, grabbing my bag of permanent markers, grinning evilly at me. he sat back down, taking my sling off. The white cast showed.

"How much?" I asked him. He shrugged, picking a marker out of the variety of colors.

I have never seen him before, draw that is. He had seen me on those days we would go to the community center but I had never seen him do anything. I was really missing out.

His eyes scanned his canvas, picturing what to do with it. How the first marker stroke slowly progressed to a splash of colors in swirly and splattered designs. But the real magic was in his face. How he didn't seem so closed off and unhappy. His tongue slightly out of his lips, the way the lean muscles in his arms moved with his rhythm.

I watched him, not caring about the time or the pain. All I cared about was him, sitting next to me.

He finished, putting the markers in the bag but pulling out a black one.

"May I be the first to sign?" he asked, shaking the marker. I bit my lip slightly, looking at him.

"You already have." I said softly. He was suddenly really close to me. His lips touched my cheek, making their marks. I shuddered, feeling those butterflies again, threatening to flutter out of my mouth.

**Yeah. Sorry about not updating yesterday or earlier today, but if it makes up for it, we had a great time in Newport… there was a bonfire, food and awesome driving home music. **

**And this longer chapter!**

**NEW QUESTION!**

**What's the stupidest thing someone has ever said to you?**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's really possible posts are going to start coming slower than usual. You guys are so spoiled. We have been updating almost every day or so for the past week. But I have to go up to the Portland area tonight for the rest of the summer. And when Aly comes up in a few weeks, we won't really have much Aly-Kevin time because of her brother… and suches. **

**Colorful says that they were wearing a Harvard sweatshirt and some girl came up to them and asked, is that a Harvard shirt?**

**Maxim Ride Forever FANgirl had someone text them, saying 'can you call me, I cant find my phone.'**

**This tall guy came up to me once when I was visiting my brother and said 'your brother is my transbit brother two weekends of the month, so that makes you my sister, wanna bond?' who knew that kid would be my now cowritter… (he wasnt my brother's brother fyi. just when my brother's foster parents went away, he would have to stay with them, calling them Transbit Brothers.) by Aly.**

**Uh… my foster brother came up to me one night and held up Twilight Scene it. 'Wanna play?' I walked away slowly. –Kevin**

**Fang Point of View: Kevin**

Max and I just lay on her floor, staring up at the star infested ceiling. I held her wrapped hand lightly. I don't know how long we had been laying here like this. We hadn't talked much.

"What are we doing?" she asked, not looking at me. I tried to block out what she meant.

"I think we are just laying here, enjoying the cool breeze." I mutter, closing my eyes.

"You know what I mean Fang." She sighed, shifting her position. "This is going to bite us in our asses."

"I know." I opened my eyes, turning my head.

Her blonde hair flittered around her head. Man, she was beautiful, despite her battered form. The way her lips curved down in worry made me prop myself up on my elbow to look down at her.

"We can make it work." I assured her. She looked at me, she looked so tired. I brushed some hair out of her face. "You should go to sleep."

"Ugh… all I have done this week is sleep and lay down." She groaned, covering her face with her arm. "Plus, I think my mom is making dinner."

I fell back onto my back, letting out a deep breath.

"I should go." I said, looking at my phone. "My parents want me to go to the airport tonight to pick up some family friends."

"Can you stay for dinner? It's still pretty early."

"Uh…" can I? Should I?

"Please, my mom is a mean cook."

"Kind of what I'm afraid of." Her lips curved into a slight smile.

"I'll protect you." she tried to sit up, not getting anywhere. I hopped up to my feet, bending over for her. I wrapped one arm behind her back and the other around her waist. With one swift movement, she was up. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I mutter, not wanting to go downstairs. Her mom is down there, what if her dad comes in too? That's a nightmare waiting to happen. "Are you sure about this?"

She rolled her eyes, taking my hand and leading me downstairs. She moved slowly and I didn't rush, just let her take her time.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" she asked as we got in a kitchen area. A woman with dark hair stood at a counter, her back to us.

"Lasagna." She called out. "Can you tell Ella…" she trailed off as she noticed me in the doorway. "Who's this?"

"Nick." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Val, Max's mother." She really looked like a rounder, darker Max. They had the same lips and almond shaped eyes.

"Fang's staying for dinner, if that's okay."

"Yeah, I made plenty."

"Knowing how Max eats…" I joked but got a weak punch from Max in return. She laughed at me, leaving the room to get her sister. Val just shook her head.

"Cookie?" she asked, grabbing the Lasagna out of the oven.

"Uh… sure." I took one from the plate and took a bite. A wave of chocolate assaulted my taste buds setting off a mouth orgasm.

"You are just as bad as Max," she laughed. "Do you mind setting the table?"

"Sure… where's the… stuff?" she pointed to a section of the kitchen. I nodded, going over there. "How many people?"

"Just four." I got the plates down along with cups and silverware. I laid them out neatly.

"We're back." Max announced as she came back in with the girl that answered the door earlier. "Fang, this is my little sister Ella, Ella, Fang."

"Hey," she said. I raised my hand as a greeting.

"Ella, can you make some crystallite?"

"Sure Mom."

As I stood off to the side with Max as they worked together, I saw something I have never seen in my family.

"So Nick, did you go to school with Max?" her mom asked as she served the food.

"Not exactly." I said, pushing around some meat sauce that dripped out of the lasagna. "I went to Lakeside."

"Fang and I are working on a college project right now." Max said before taking a sip of her drink. "That's now we met."

"College doesn't start until the Fall and I thought you said you hadn't decided on which school you were going to pick."

"It's for the scholarship at Cornish mom." She mumbled. "I would like to stay here in Seattle."

"Honey, there are also schools in Phoenix and what about that school in London that accepted you?"

"Mom," Max sighed, shooting glares at her mom. "please stop."

Max avoided my eyes. She never said anything about being accepted to other schools. She had told me she didn't have a backup plan. How is that not another plan?

"I'm just saying… but that was rude of me. I'm sorry Nick." Max rolled her eyes, taking a big bite of her food.

"What do your parents do?" she asked me.

"My father's an architect and my mother manages the Sorrento Hotel here in Seattle."

"That's nice."

"Yeah." I muttered, finishing my salad.

It wasn't nice at all.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

I helped clean the dishes after dinner, putting them into the dishwasher. Max sat at the bar, eating a cookie.

"Fang did you try these?" she held the cookies out to me.

"Yeah, they're good." She let out a low moan.

"They are so much better than 'good'" she bit into another, savoring the taste.

I heard the doorbell ring and Ella claim it.

"Yeah I know." She smiled at me.

"Max, it's for you." Ella came in the kitchen.

"Who is it?"

"The Dyldo." My jaw set in place, I gripped the edge of the counter tightly.

"Tell him to go away." Max hissed.

"I did, he won't leave."

Max got up, brushing off cookie crumbs. She looked out the doorway, down the hall.

"Stay here." she said to me, running her hand up my tense arm. She dropped it and walked down the hall.

I stood at the doorway, staring after her as she opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, keeping the door closed mostly.

"Max, I… I'm so sorry." She jerked back a bit.

"Don't touch me Dylan." She hissed. My fists clenched harder. "You need to leave; you're freaking out my sister."

"I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me." I heard him pled to her.

"Dylan, leave." She growled. "We're over."

She tried to close the door but he smacked it back open.

"You don't mean that." he said, sounding distressed. I was already halfway down the hall.

"I do mean that. You purposely tried to scare me. You…" Max broke off, seeing me in the corner of her eye. "Dylan, please just leave and don't come back."

Max tried to close the door again but he put his foot in the door, pushing it all the way open. But this time he came face to face with me.

"She said leave." I said deadly calm to him. I towered over him easily. Dylan stared blankly at me but it was quickly covered with anger.

"Him?" he ridiculed Max, pointing his finger at me. His green eyes were electric and hair wild and crazy. He started yelling. "I knew it. He's the reason huh?"

He was becoming too intense to be around her, starting to shift his anger at her. I shifted myself to block most of Max, moving forward.

"Get off the porch, get in your car and leave." I said, moving closer to him, making Dylan move back without even touching him. Dylan bared his teeth at me. "You're a smart guy, huh?"

"Back off." He growled at me. Dylan stumbled down the stairs backwards. I kept following him.

"Fight or flight. Choose and be smart. You could leave and not have to go back to the hospital." I offered him. He laughed at me.

"You really think she could ever love you?" he whispered to me, smiling. "We dated for years, all this proves is that she's a cold hearted user. Nothing but a cheating slut. You hear that world?" he shouted out, a few neighbors looking out windows at the scene. "Max Ride is a cheating slut!"

Next thing I knew, Dylan was on the cobbled stone path, nose spewing blood. Max was pulling me back.

"He's not worth it." she repeated over and over. "Please, Fang, calm down."

I could barely feel her hand rubbing up and down my back trying to calm me or my aching hand or even her mantras in my ears. All I could see was red as Dylan pulled himself up off the floor and left in a Honda.

Max forced me to look at her.

"Fang, please." She pleaded. I finally started coming back to reality. I noticed her sister and mother in the doorway, staring at us. Max's eyes were large and bright with emotion. I was scaring her. I took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Max…" I muttered, looking anywhere but at her.

"Come inside." She whispered. I shook my head.

"Where's the hose?" she pointed to the side of the house. I stepped over the small bushes that lined the pathway and into the grass. i turned the hose on, finding the end.

"Fang, what are you doing?" she asked. I brought it back to the path and washed away the blood that pooled and branched off through the grout. I put the hose back, turning it off. Max stood there, staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I should leave." I turned away from her and her family, walking to my truck. I unlocked it, getting in. Max opened the door again.

"Fang. It's okay."

"I shouldn't have lost my temper. There's a time and a place."

"Maybe that was the time and the place for him. Please don't go." She whispered to me. I sighed, putting my forehead on the steering wheel.

I stayed like that for a minute, sorting things out in my head.

"I would but I have to go to the airport." I looked at her. "They should be getting in at anytime."

Max nodded, backing away from the truck. I got out, wrapping my arms around her.

"Don't listen to him. You are nothing like what he said." I kissed her forehead. "You understand me?"

"Yeah, I understand." She hugged as much as she could without hurting herself.

"Saturday, there's going to be this thing. You want to go?"

"What kind of thing?"

"It will start as a family thing, then Bridged and I are going to leave to this party one of my friends are having. You want to go with me?"

"Possibly." She grinned.

"That's good enough for me." I muttered, kissing her softly. Her sister whooped at us and Max flipped her the bird without breaking away.

Man this girl is going to be the death of me. Thank you God, that it's not today.

**Whoo… that was a long chapter. 11 pages written, 6 pages typed and kind of still crappy. My computer died TWICE suddenly while doing this so they were the autosaved things so I had to re write parts over and I have just been frustrated with it. **

**NEW QUESTION!**

**What's your favorite song at this moment? What is your favorite verse in it?**

**Be safe everyone. -Kevin **


	14. Chapter 14

**The reason why I haven't done this chapter sooner is because I just found out my dog has lymphatic cancer. I'm going to do the chemotherapy for him but it can only the possibility up to a year and a half max he could survive. He's been sleeping under my bed every night with his butt and back legs sticking out from under the bed. He snores so LOUD that I can barely sleep. It's making me see how much I love him and can't stand to let him go. **

**To say the least, I've had a stressful two weeks. **

My mom left last night because of my father's sudden call that he was coming home the next morning. She was only going to stay until he got back to keep me company, but I wish she could have stayed longer. God knows how much I would rather have her here than him and his snowball queen.

Ella had wanted to stay but mom told her no. They fixed the guest rooms to be like no one was ever in them. Now they are gone, heir aura of cookies and sunshine, gone with them. Instead, it was masked by a cold, emotionless snowfall.

"So Max," Anne spoke up from her soup, breaking the ice. "You're out of school now right?"

"Yeah…" I said warily, pushing mashed potatoes around my plate.

"What have you decided to do next?" she asked. "Like, a job, place, school…"

"What are you trying to hint Anne?"

Her drawn eyebrows rose as she actually looked at me for the first time tonight. Jeb sat at the head of the table, listening quietly. Of course he won't speak up. Fathers are supposed to say 'oh, she can stay as long as she wants. No rush. Love you honey.' But he never does. It really makes me wonder where he got his parenting license.

"Are you thinking about maybe rooming with your redheaded friend?"

"Lissa, first off. And we really haven't talked about it happening soon." I finished my potatoes. "and lastly, who would be here to take care of the house when you are off 95 percent of the year? Not to mention all the yard work."

"Maximum, that's enough." Jeb sighed. "I know you are upset, but there's no need to be rude to Anne. She was just simply making conversation."

It really wasn't Anne that boiled me like this. It was that they get home as if nothing happened, as if they didn't miss anything. Anne being Anne just pushed my last button.

"I'm upset…" I muttered. "I'm upset? Dad, I haven't seen you since April. Not to mention you never call. You missed my graduation and my last gallery showing. You didn't even come to see me in the hospital!"

"Do not yell at the table Maximum." He said sternly. I shot up from my chair pointing at Anne to my right.

"You are just going to sit there while she tells me that she wants me to leave?" I yelled at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I didn't mean to offend you Max. I'm sorry." She said with false innocence.

"You did mean to. Don't lie." I hissed at her. "I sit here in this house year after year, taking care of the house, working and going to school."

"The reason why I said that Max is because we have been talking… and we are selling the house."

"What!"

"We never use it and you are going to be going to college. It will just sit here." Anne looked at me like I didn't have a say and I know I don't.

"You can't be serious…"

"It's time to move on Max." Jeb looked at me sadly.

"What about me?"

"There's a really nice apartment community uptown that we were looking into for you. They're renting and it would be a nice for a change. Less for you to have to deal with."

I was too mad for words. I grew up in this house. Literally. My height measurements were on the inside of the pantry door, marking my height every year since I could stand up.

I pushed my chair back further and left the room in a whirlwind of dust and mad Maxness.

I can't believe this. It feels like a slap in my face. I live here basically alone for years, and then they just rip it out from under my feet.

I picked up my phone, dialing Lissa.

"Guten Tag my hard rocking amiga."

"There was so many things off in that sentence." I mutter, falling onto my bed, ignoring the hum in my ribs.

"Bad day? You sound…"

"Yeah, my father came home today." I bit my lip. "Lis, can I come over for tonight?"

"Sure!" she sounded happy. "Popcorn? I don't have any."

"Okay, I'll pick up some sour patch kids also."

"Yum." I was about to hang. "Where are all the sour patch kids' parents?"

"In meh belleh." I muttered before hanging up.

**-Uh… time lapse please?-**

I sat in Lissa's room with a bag from Roths. **(I don't know if Seattle actually has Roths..s…)**

"Wow…" she ate the body of a SPK. "What are you going to do?"

"Move out. Find an apartment." I sighed.

I stood up. Pulling off my shirt and pants to replace them with shorts and a tank top. My ribs aren't as lumpy as they were two weeks ago but they still had healing bruises. I gently pulled the wrapping from my arm, showing all the scabs and road burn that had been covered. I would need to put it back on in the morning though. The scabs are still thick and I don't want to take the chance of them getting pulled off. I lay down in Lissa's bed, taking two of her many pillows.

"It's actually kind of cool. You know the whole having your own place thing."

"I guess…" I pulled the blankets up. The Flintstones played on her TV, a background noise.

"I could help you. Move and stuff. After the summer I could even move in. We always talked about that." Her green eyes were bright with excitement. I smiled at that.

"As long as my clothes stay my clothes…" Lissa made a yeeping sound and hugged me.

"This is going to be great! Starting a new chapter. Nothing but beds on floors and a kayak to sit on. It will be great!"

"Lissa, how is that great?" I said between laughs. "That is actually really horrible."

"Your mind is so closed to adventures…" she sighed, going back to her episode of the Flintstones.

"I am not…" I groaned.

"Yes you are." She said shortly.

"AM NOT!" I laughed. "I try new things."

"Really like what?"

"The other day I made macaroni." I paused. "And put ketchup on it. It wasn't that bad actually. I may do it again."

"Bullshit Max." Lissa scoffed at me, plopping down with her face buried in pillows. I took a sharp intake of breath as her arm smacked my bad ribs. "I'm so sorry Max! Are you okay?"

I had to force my eyes and mouth to stay shut so I wouldn't wake her parents up by cussing her out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just please, don't do that again." I said after a minute of the pain.

"Sorry." She murmured, pulling out the sour patch kids. "You can have the rest of the red ones as an apology…" Her bright green eyes gave me the bambi look. Not the bambi look… I can't resist that look…

"I will not share not ONE of them." I said dramatically as I snatched them from her. "Thy shall claim this land of Sour then sweet for thy Queen, Maximum the Great."

"Ugh... don't speak that." she groaned. "I feel like… an elephant ear."

"Sugar Snaps…" I respond.

"Cookies."

"Pizza…"

"Dominos." She groaned.

"Doritos…"

"Bean dip."

"Tacos…" by now both of us were mentally drooling for food.

"Salsa."

"Chips…"

"Men…" I laughed at her, and she slapped her hand over my face. "Let's sneak out. Get food, see a movie. It's really boring here." I nodded against her hand. "Transformers?" I nodded again.

"Buhmph ifsh wahyte…"

"Huh?" she pulled her hand away.

"But it's late." I told her.

"So? We can take my car; I need to get gas anyway."

"Can I drive?" I was suddenly more hesitant of leaving with her. She gave me a look that I couldn't really read.

"Sure…" she knows about my… insecurity. I don't feel safe with other people driving with me in the car. When I was able to start moving around okay, my mom let me drive her to the grocery store. But that was rare. Usually she just went alone.

I got up, putting my day clothes back on. I slipped the loose zip-up on carefully over my arms, leaving it unzipped.

"We gotta be quiet, through the back door." She whispered, opening her door. The hallway was dark and I could hear her father snoring in the other room. We snuck down the stairs, walking along the side of them where they didn't creak. The stove light was on, creating a dim light.

"Where do you guys think you're going?"

I was scared for a minute about it being her mom but the voice was small and defiant.

Lissa's younger brother Sam stood with a glass of soda.

"Just outside twerp." Lissa said but not too loudly.

"You're sneaking out aren't you?"

"You're not supposed to be drinking soda at night. Oh and wait…" she wiped the corner of his mouth, pulling back with chocolate on her finger. "Chocolate? I though you knew better…"

"I won't tell if you don't." he said quickly.

"Deal." Lissa scruffed Sam's hair and opened the back door.

**Stupid chapter I know, it's a filler. **

**No answering the questions this chapter but there is a new question…**

**NEW QUESTION!**

**What's a random talent that you have?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Long time no update. This is kind of a surprise chapter for you guys and Alex. Going off notes we made in June I started this chapter. I don't have my amazing Beta like usual but I hope you guys still like it. plus, it's pretty short.**

**Fang Point of View: Kevin**

Its Friday morning. Let me amplify on MORNING. What am I woken up to? My phone buzzing with the Mario Brothers tune. Max. Only her. She's the only person who wouldn't care its early.

"Yo." I couldn't yet see clearly because its FREAKING MORNING!

"Hey, something came up." I rubbed my face, brushing the prickles on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't make it tonight. I'm sorry."

"Max are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to babysit my cousin tonight."

"Iggy?"

"No, his little sister Angel. I can't stand her but I'm their last resort." She laughed bitterly in the phone.

"Well it's okay."

"I haven't known you that long Fang but I think you are disappointed." She teased in the phone.

"No. No I'm not."

"Denial is the first step." She laughed. I can't get over that sound.

"Fine. Yeah. I'm brimming with disappointment."

"Was that too hard? Well anyway, I need to talk to you, so maybe breakfast tomorrow?"

"First thing."

"Great." I could hear her smiling on the other end. "So Bacco Café and Bistro? 8 o'clock?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I figured, you are still going to that party and you will have a hangover to work off."

"Hahaha." I scoffed out. "Very creative Max."

"And they have lots of potatoes. I love potatoes."

"I know."

"I'm going to let you go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up."

"I'm already awake. Might as well get up."

"Eh… it's 6:30."

"Max!" I groaned, throwing myself back on the bed. Was she serious!

"Sorry, I'm an early bird… sometimes." I heard a man's muffled voice on the other end. "I gotta go. Bye."

Before I had the chance to even say bye back, the call was ended.

"Bye," I muttered.

"Nick!" I heard someone call over the music. I barely turned my head to see Gazzy making his way over to me. "Alone?"

"Yep." I muttered into my cup of cheep beer.

"Here," he took the cup from me, dumping the crappy beer in the sink. He handed me a bottle of Jack on the table. "Drink this."

I admired the half bottle of booze. I shouldn't drink this, but… eh what the hell. I uncapped it and took a swig.

"Happy birthday by the way Gaz." He smiled, leaning up against the island.

"So you haven't been around lately…" he drug out. God… another swig.

"Yeah, have been doing school stuff."

"Sure. Just school stuff." He laughed hard. "I heard about that pretty little blonde you've been running around with. School stuff my ass." He chuckled again, drinking some Jack. I couldn't help but feel my jaw set at his comment.

"It is for that scholarship thing." I grabbed a bottle of Tequila that sat a few feet away. I opened the fresh bottle and poured some in my cup. "Pass the salt and lime."

"Trying to stay in Seattle?" Gazzy sat up on the island beside me.

"I don't even see why." I groaned, starting to a very slight kick. "My parents invite their friends up. Don't get me wrong, I like seeing Brigid again but it's supposed to be 'lets bond time' and I'm the odd man out."

"Yep, you're better off here with us."

That was exactly what was wrong. I didn't want to be a brainwashed idiot, sitting at some person's house drinking, hooking up with the first somewhat hot girl to come up to them.

The next half an hour consisted of us sitting there, drinking and talking about mindless things. Honestly I don't even remember finishing the Jack or leaving to dance or how I woke up in one of Gazzy's spare rooms basicly naked.

**Yeah… lets try something different for this chapter. **

**ASK US A QUESTION! Wow, different eh?**

**Stay safe and if I don't die I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twipotterhungerridepercyliar: **

**Now.-Aly**

**Serenaisbestezrq387:**

**we are both baffled. **

**GoogleFish: **

**the weirdest question was how would you like to wear a hot dog suit and dance?-Kevin**

**I was working and one of the bikers came in and asked me to arm wrestle. –Aly**

**Awesome person of awesomeness:**

**uhg… that's hard. I guess she's more a hipster/beatnik kind of person…-Kevin**

**eh. Uh. Hm… I don't know I guess more skater, musicy, silent type… awekward question. NEXT QUESTION…-Aly**

**Wait, there is no more questions. On with the story!**

**Max POV: Aly**

Right in the middle of the night, after I put Angel to bed after a lot of persuading, my phone went off. I ignored it to wash dinner dishes.

I didn't want to spend my night staying with a bratty little girl who tries to manipulate everyone. She may look all cute and shit but she's a devil.

While scrubbing the macaroni pot it went off again. I sighed and dried my hands. Fang's caller id popped up. Fantastic.

"Yeah?"

"Max…" Fang murmured. Great… he's drunk. "Maa…"

"Do you need a ride or something?"

"Ride? No…" he chuckled in the phone. "It's in the key basket… I miss you."

"Fang, lets not do this. I'm going to come pick you up and take you home." I got up from the chair and went to go to get Angel. She would sleep in the car.

"No, Max." he said firmly. "I miss you…"

"I miss you too. I'm going to come get you."

"Don't you know you make me cra…zy?" He hiccupped into the speaker. "Really you are so amazing, you're a burrito of epicness, all wrapped up and shoved in a little pill. That's how amazing." His speech drug out extremely slow and deep.

"Fang, is there someone there who isn't… highly intoxicated?"

"Huh?"

"Who has the basket of keys?"

"Sam…"

"Put Sam on the phone."

"Why do you want to talk to Sam?" he sounded really tired but I knew that was the alcohol making him slow.

"Dammit Fang, put him on the phone." I growled forcefully.

"Hold up…" I heard muffled sounds and music. The phone was being handed over.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends. Who is this?"

"That's Max. The Maximum…." I heard Fang say in the background.

"I need a bit of help with this kid. See, I would come but I'm babysitting and he insists he doesn't need a ride. Can you do something with him? But make sure he's on his side please. And can you make sure the alarm on his phone is set for 7?"

"Sheesh mother. Yeah, I'll get him into the spare room, check on him every so often. Don't worry though, Nick has an iron stomach." I could hear him smiling on the other end. "Yeah."

"Thanks a lot." I felt relieved that someone sober would take care of him. "I owe you."

"Don't worry about it." I heard the phone get handed off.

"Max?"

"I'm here."

"I'll see you in the morning right?"

"Absolutely. Get some rest Fang."

"Ok. Night Max."

"Goodnight Fang." I hung up, rubbing my face. He shouldn't be there. He shouldn't be drunk. He's such an idiot. Why are ALL men idiots?

There's nothing I can do about it tonight, but I'll be sure to slap him tomorrow.

**El following morning:**

I can't believe this. I've been here in this café darkly lit and for special occasions for an hour and he hasn't showed up. I've downed three cups of coffee but his remained empty on the paper coaster.

"Hey Hon. You need a refill?"

"No, can I get a check please?" He nodded, seeming sad for me. Dan padded off across the near empty restaurant.

Fuck my life. This is just great. Why did I expect to still see him still after that call last night? There was no way he was going to show up this early. He brought me back the bill and I slipped a ten into the folder.

I just wanted to get out of here so I could hide my embarrassment.

I grabbed my coat and stood up, stretching.

"Hope I didn't miss the train." A voice spoke. I couldn't help the smile that sparked on my face. Fang stood there, behind where I had been sitting. His hair wet and stuck to his face. Thank God he took a shower.

"It obviously hasn't departed yet." he chuckled at my comment. "Sit."

He sat on the other side of the booth. I scooted in after him, our legs and shoulders touching.

"You look like you had a long night." I laughed, running my fingers through his hair to make some of the pieces smooth out. The dark circles under his eyes and the slight ting of stale alcohol on his breath. He was wearing a white and blue shirt and faded blue jeans "and… those are not your clothes."

"Sorry I'm late and my breath smells. I didn't have time to go by my house, I had to borrow some of Gazzy's stuff. Not my style." He glanced at the white shirt and sighed. "I'm sorry. For the drunk call also. That was really stupid of me. Please don't use the words 'Jack' or 'Tequila'."

"No problem." I smirked. The waiter came back to the table then.

"Oh, I guess you won't need that check yet miss?"

"No." I grinned up at him. "But can we get a menu?"

"Of course, hold on just one second." He went behind the welcoming counter and came back with two small menus with elegant fonts and filled our coffees.

Fang never took his eyes off me as I examined the menu. I couldn't help but blush under his examination.

He drank his coffee slowly, opening the menu.

"Egg on a biscuit with sauce and salmon? Who likes that?" I swatted at him but he dodged and laughed.

"I was considering getting that."

"Well, that's disgusting." He shook his hair slightly. "Everything on here sounds disgusting. I'll stick to the coffee."

"Wow negative nelly." I sighed.

"I'm… saying sorry a lot today." He laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"It's okay. I have a question though." I looked down at my coffee in all seriousness. The silence seemed to drag him up the wall, so just to mess with him I held it for a while. "Why do we always get coffee?"

He let his breath out with a chuckle.

"I really don't know. It's just our thing." He tucked some of my hair behind my ear, fingertips brushing the bruise and almost gone road rash on my cheek.

"Are you guys ready to order?" a mocking voice made Fang drop his hand and tear his eyes from mine. Two people started laughing hard.

"What are you doing here?" Fang hissed, I turned my head to see who it actually was. I've never seen them before, two tall guys. One bulkier that the other.

"What?" the bulkier one scoffed. "you thought we were going to miss this? Plus I need to put faces to voices I hear." He winked at me, making me grimace. Fang's arm tightened slightly around me.

"Oh! You're the key guy!" I see. I turned to Fang. "Way to blab your mouth Fang."

"Yeah he was talking about it all last night." The skinny one slid into the booth, key guy… Sam slid in after him. "He kept saying 'Max and I made a date.-" Sam pitched in also, mocking in sync with the other kid. "Coffee and breakfast, 8 o'clock at Bacco." They both laughed together. I couldn't help but blush a little but nothing they would catch… except maybe Fang.

"Honestly, do you guys mind?"Fang said angrily.

"No." The Skinny kid laughed again. "Gazzy, by the way."

"Great, now I can stop calling you the freakishly skinny kid in my mind." I murmured into my coffee. Fang laughed, shoving it in his friend's face. Sam chuckled also.

"Hmm." He hummed, looking down.

"Oh, more people. do you need menus?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, are you two ready to order?"

"Yeah, can you do just like a… hashbrown, egg and bacon plate?"

"No, sorry. All we have is what's on the menu."

"Okay then I'll just keep to my coffee." Fang rolled his eyes at me.

"Me too." He threw in. "Max you should have already known, if you want lower standard food we should have gone to Denny's or Shari's."

"Next time I promise, Shari's." I whispered into his ear. I saw goosebumps raise on his arms. "Don't tell them."

"I wont." I saw Gazzy and Sam look at us.

"I'm going to go to the restroom, then I'll take you to my house and make a real breakfast." He sighed huskily. I couldn't help but smile as his fingers traced my side. All this while two of his friends sat in front of us, completely clueless, joking about something.

I got up, smirking as I pranced to the restroom.

**Sorry, Normal length but not really eventful. Hopefully the next one will be. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: If you could be a veggie, what veggie would you be?**


	17. Chapter 17

**MPHknows wants to be a pickle. ;)**

**Googlefish would be a tomato to make debates, confuse people and be an awesome paradox. **

**Aly says she would be a couch potato because she's about to fall asleep on one.**

**I would be a gross kind that no one wants to eat… possibly a poisonous one.**

**Fang's Point of View: Kevin**

You know how in some movies how you seem to stay in the present time, but the world is in fast forward? That's how I felt, watching time move around me even though every second was… bliss. I spent most of my days with Max, besides the days I actually just stayed home and worked on my project.

I drove max to the doctors earlier to get her cast off. You know that smell that casts have? Yeah it's gross. So she took a shower and we're lying on the couch, watching Detention. I was tracing my fingers up and down her newly exposed arm. She had scars all up her arms and one on her cheekbone but it just added character. They would never tan over, so all they could do is become a part of her.

We hadn't really talked about… Us. I understand that it's still so soon from Dylan and things are just going to get more difficult between us in the next three weeks. I still want to try because this girl, the one drooling on my arm, is it.

In the dark I can see the curve of her shoulder, it's my favorite spot. There's an elegancy to it that makes me feel home. I rest my chin there, my breath blowing on wisps of her hair that fell from her ponytail.

I really wonder where this summer has gone. Hopefully the rest of my life doesn't go by like this.

By the time the movie was over, Max was snoring softly. A grin spread on my face as I propped myself up on my elbow. The clock chimed. Crap, its midnight. I sat up, careful not to wake her. She had her glasses on so I gently pulled them off and placed them on the table. I placed a couch pillow under her head and pulled the blanket back up around her.

Making sure the windows were locked in all rooms, the shades down and doors locked, I grabbed my bag and jacket, closing the front door after me.

**Max Point of View: Still… Kevin with Aly's ideas.**

Sometime in the morning I woke up, sunlight flittered through the gaps in the shades. I was on the couch in my clothes.

After some investigating in my head, I discovered what had woke me up. The doorbell was ringing. Groaning, I got up.

"Fang, you shouldn't have locked…" I opened the door, coming face to face with Dylan. "… the… door…"

"Hi Max." he smiled timidly. "Can I come in?"

"I… don't think that's a good idea."

"I just want to talk. Nothing more, I have a lot of things I need to tell you. Please." I took a look around, Fang's truck was gone. He must have left last night.

"Only for a minute." I stood out of his way, letting him in. I left the front door open to get some fresh air. He went straight to the kitchen, holding the swinging door open for me. I took out two glasses and filled them with Newton's Lemonade.

"What do you have to say?"

"I have a lot, and it will be easier if you don't interrupt." He looked at me warily.

"Okay." I just want him to spill it and get out.

"Max we've been friends since grade school. Best friends right?" I nodded. "Maybe when we decided to date, it wasn't that good of an idea. I see that we really weren't a couple when we were together… and that wasn't fair to you. I see you found someone better and I'm happy you did. I would rather you be with someone else instead of wasting your time with me. but I want to be your friend again-"

"Dylan… last month and all…" I ended up interrupting him.

"I know. I'm so sorry max. I know I hurt you and… there's a trust thing. I just want to earn your trust back. I've had you in my life forever and I don't want to give that up now. What if things could be back to how they were before?"

He looked at me for an answer but I couldn't come up with anything other than wrapping him in a hug, burying my face in his shoulder.

When we crashed, he lost me, but I lost my best friend. Now here he is saying this and I can't help but feel warmed up.

I don't know how long I held on to him but when I heard the door swing I looked up from Dylan's shoulder. Fang stood there for only a second, before disappearing. Despite how fast he was there and gone, his face burned into the back of my eyes. The blankness in his eyes a living nightmare.

"Fang!" I called, pushing away from Dylan and running after him. I finally caught up when he was opening his truck. "Fang, it wasn't like that."

"I just forgot my phone." He said, like nothing was wrong even though I knew for a fact he wasn't as calm as he sounded.

"Fang he just came to talk." He got in his truck, shutting the door but the window was down. I started panicking more. He couldn't leave unless he knew. "Please, listen to me."

"What you do is you're business Max. I just wish you hadn't drug me along just to cut me off."

He gave me one last look before taking off. I growled angrily at myself. Dylan stood in the doorway, watching my scene. I wanted to scream but I held it bottled up.

**Fang Point of View: Still Kevin**

I forced myself not to look at her as I drove away. My heart would disobey me. Not that it wasn't already. I would have stopped and faced her.

I try to shake the image out of my head of Max holding onto Dylan so tightly. I knew this was too good to be true, this thing with Max. My body felt numb like my heart wasn't even beating, so much for the hammering it was making just minutes ago.

I felt like I've lost everything.

**Can you guys do me a favor? Today or in the morning, tell someone you love how much they mean to you. Make them know it constantly because you never know when you might lose them. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: who remembers WB Saturday morning cartoons in the 90's? What was your favorite show?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Asdfgjkll liked the Animaniacs. **

**Serenaisbestezrq387 likes a whole bunch of 90's cartoons like rolly polly Ollie and wiggles even though its not really WB. ;)**

**As a little Kid, I barely slept so I would always wake up in time for the first cartoon and it was my favorite, Pinky and the Brain. –Aly**

**Kevin says Saturday mornings were important to him because it's when his mom actually spent time with him, making bacon, eggs and pancakes on ZooPals plates. He would sign what they were saying to his mom when they watched Teen Titans. **

**Max POV: Aly**

"Ah! Shut up!" I yelled at Fang's phone. He had stormed off without his phone, which he came for in the first place. It's been two whole days and he hasn't even come to get it. It's constant beeping and ringing irritates me but I can't figure how to turn it off. Weird ass phone. "Please make it stop!"

"Usually, I wouldn't approve of looking through someone's phone but my curiosity's peaking." Lissa was deeply concentrated in her round of Gears 2. Her mic turned off so she could hear them but they couldn't hear her. "Here, take the controller. I'm going to see why there's so much Fang-Traffic."

"No Lissa!" She rolled her eyes at me and exited the match.

"The Beast Clan are douches anyway… especially Insane." Lissa mumbled to herself as she threw the controller down. "Give me the phone. If someone asks, I took it by shear force and you had fought but didn't win."

"I have nothing to do with this." I sighed, handing it over.

"Wow… there's like 20 texts from a Brigid Taylor… ew. Listen, 'Hey nick, had so much fun Saturday night.'" Lissa broke out of character and blanched. "'Let's do it again really soon. XOXO.' That's so gross."

"Who's Brigid?" then it dawned on me. "Friday? Fang said he was in Portland with his parents last weekend."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say they are together. This girl is really… bold. He replys with sure and yes."

"Classic Fang…" I muttered. I felt so betrayed. He never told me about this girl and I thought he actually wanted to be with me. Am I just a toy to him? I can't believe I fell for this classic trick.

I grabbed my laptop and opened a facebook tab. Turns out Brigid Taylor is this little lipgloss queen from Portland. Pretty brown hair and green eyes. She instantly made me feel ugly. She was like a princess, tall, curvy in all the right places, porcelain skin. Compared to my 5'5 height, board body and pale skin. Not to mention my green streaked hair.

"Max…" Lissa shook me gently from my daze. I hadn't noticed I started to tear up. "Are you okay?"

I could only shake my head. I could see why he would pick her. Was I just someone in his area that he wanted to get in my pants? Did I really mean anything to him?

"How about we go to Iggy's he said he got the last season of Smallville and keeps asking me over to listen to it with him."

"Sure."

One Smallville marathon, two cokes and a whole bunch of alfredo pasta later, I discovered something.

I'm pissed.

**Fang Point of View: Kevin**

I don't really know how long I've been in bed. All I get up for is food.

I was happily doing that until I heard my door crack open and all of a sudden, a heavy weight fell on me. my breath left me in an puff.

"Time to get up lazy." God… Gazzy.

"Get off me." I buried my face deep in my pillows.

"With pleasure, you smell musty. When was the last time you took a shower?" he chuckled. "You know what, don't answer that. Why don't you answer your phone? I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"My phone's at Max's." I mumbled.

"I meant your landline. You know the prehistoric cable phone? I know Max has your cell."

"How do you know that?"

"She called me all pissed off. She says you can find it on the bottom of the river and you can go to hell. Oh and that your whore has been trying to get a hold of you. along with a lot of not so nice names for you. Your parents were married when you where conceived and born right?"

"She used Bastard?" Now I need to get a new phone. Great. But who's my whore?

"Yeah she's got a hot mouth." I growled angrily at him. "that's not what I meant. I meant she's very… feisty."

"Yeah. I know that. My phone… gah!"

"I never knew you had a whore."

"I don't have a whore. I don't know what she's talking about!"

"I would take a shower and go see what she's talking about."

"And get mauled to death?"

"Ugh, that could be a kinky situation." He smiled broadly.

"Please don't say those kinds of things."

"You can't say you haven't thought of getting with her. Honestly?"

"Gazzy! Seriously stop!" I sighed, sitting up. "Just shut up… Max is back with Dylan."

"Oh…" he plopped onto his back. "that's a problem."

"You're telling me. I…" I thought we were so close to being together. I thought we could make it work.

"Eh. The mustiness is getting to me. Go take a shower, you might as well go talk to her. Maybe she hasn't chucked your phone yet. Hell, it could have just been a misunderstanding."

"You didn't see them."

"You'll kick yourself if you don't go talk to her." Maybe he was right. "Plus, I'm hungry. Could you drop me off at The Rock?"

"Hell…" I groaned. My muscles hurt badly. I feel like I've been in a coma. "I gotta go take a shower."

After dropping the pain in my ass off at The Rock, I braced myself for my confrontation with Max. Maybe the best place for brisking myself wasn't her porch at night. But I'm an idiot. It's now or nothing.

She answered the door yelling 'I'M COMING!'

"You." she narrowed her eyes at me. "Go the hell away."

"Max, I need to talk to you."

"No talking. Just walking. Goodbye." She shut the door in my face.

"Please open the door." I pressed my forehead against the wood of the door. After a while of standing there, I circled the house to the Sunroom. Sure enough three of the windows were opened.

I lifted myself up into the window. The room was empty besides a blanket and a little dog. When did she get a dog? It started barking excitedly, jumping at my leg.

"Butters shut up!" Max yelled, coming into the sunroom. Her eyes burned at me. "Get out of my house."

"Why are you back with Dylan?" She scoffed, taking off her flip flops.

"Why are you seeing a whore?" she questioned back.

"I'm not seeing a whore!" I yelled at her. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Brigid Taylor. Ring a bell?" she growled, holding up the shoe. "Saturday night was great… blah blah blah blah!" Max said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Brigid? She's just an old friend."

"Oh but you've been messing around with her." She threw the shoe at me, hitting my chest. "you fucking jerk!"

"I haven't been messing around with her."

"Don't fucking lie to me." she hissed. "I'm not some toy. You can't come and go whenever you want, messing with my head."

"Oh, like you didn't mess with me? You act like you like me and then you just take Dylan back?" I hadn't yet lost my cool but I was close. Max just has to keep pushing and pushing.

"As a friend! We agreed to stay friends!" she yelled, swatting at me with the shoe. "But you didn't stick around for me to explain!"

"Sure, like that's really his motive. Maybe you wanted him back that's why you- gahr! You are so effing deceiving ." oops, there it goes.

"I'm deceiving?" She stormed up to me. "Oh, I'm Nick, call me Fang. Just know I'm a cryptic douche!"

"I never hid anything from you!" I growled. "I just want to talk Max."

"Get out of my house or I'll call the cops." She hissed, grabbing my shirt and pushing me backwards a little.

"Okay" I pushed past her to the hallway. She followed me to make sure I'm really leaving. "I'm sorry this turned out like this."

"Me too." She murmured, not meeting my eyes. "Let's see the taillights."

I nodded, getting off the porch. Little did I know looking back at her on her porch with the light sparking the street would be the last time I would see her for four years.

**Wow, only one more chapter. :( but oh well. **

**LAST QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: what's a food you can't live without and a food you can?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Beauty'sInTheEye says cannot live without fritos scoops and can live without meatloaf.**

**Super ellie.'D says cannot live without Nutella and can live without bologna. **

**Aly says cannot live without salsa and chips and can live without bacon.**

**I cannot live without tostadas and can live without chocolate. -Kevin**

**Fang Point of View: Kevin**

New York treats me decent, I've had my wallet stolen only three times, had random people start fights with me on only four occasions. I took a year off, getting settled and got a job. My apartment was in a decent neighborhood and I played basket ball every weekend.

I stopped occasionally drinking. Even though I turned 21.

I miss Max. In ways random girls don't make up for and that's why I stopped dating two years ago. I guess if you can't fill a void in your life, don't bother. So I got a dog.

A long haired silver dapple dachshund named Jane. She's pretty quiet… most of the time. But when she gets off on a spree, the whole neighborhood's dogs start howling and making noise.

Maybe I would never see Max again, I had to face it. She was off in England, probably falling in love with an British Politician… no not a politician, they would fight too much. But she would probably move on, get over me.

If the time comes I can do the same, I still don't know if I would take it.

**Max POV: Aly**

Almost 4 years since left Seattle. I can't say I'm happy about leaving. I miss Lissa and Iggy. I miss Dylan and Nudge. Most of all, I miss Fang.

The morning after Fang came to my house, I got on a plane to Arizona. I spent two weeks with my mom before going to London. I looked on the Cornish website after the 26th. Some girl named Aimee Carter got the scholarship but there was a gallery of the contestant's projects. Mine was up. The painting was beautiful, in a simple way. A black canvas designed with delicate purple lines like pulled food coloring. One lone yellow star lit up the top left corner. It was outer space, spots vacant and dark, others lit and beautiful.

Fang's was more of a collage with drawings on it. Coffee and pizza receipts and a photo he'd taken of me, homemade stamps and doodles. It really seemed like a Fang thing to do. I loved it.

My dad sold our house as soon as I left. I found out that he put every cent of it in an account for my schooling so I never had to starve or have dept up to my ears. I'm sure Anne gave him hell for that. It was way more than I needed for school, left with thousands for rainy days.

London was under a constant clouds and full of unfamiliar faces. The first few months I knew absolutely no one out of a study group. I had no real friends, I'm sure most of the people I knew thought I was a bitch. My first year roommate was a party girl who would be gone most of the night then return with a guy. Thank God we don't share a room, but the walls are paper thin and all their moans and animalistic grunts.

The antisocial thing helped me focus on school. There was this one guy, Sebastian, for about two years. I know the only reason I stayed with him for so long was because he reminded me of Fang. Every kiss or touch we shared, I couldn't help but think of Fang. We broke up because he said I wasn't emotionally there. All I wanted was for Fang to hold me.

I became pretty close friends with 2nd year roommate Maggie. So I'm proud to say I graduated with at least one friend. I still talk to Danielle a lot and of course Lissa and I stayed best friends, she came to London twice plus our constant calls and skyping. Right before my third year ended, she told me she was getting married. My first thought was that it was most likely to a jerk that would just leave her. Then again with the surprises, she told me it was to Iggy… they had been dating for two years... I was like: 8O

So in august I went to the wedding and it was beautiful. I usually stay in London during the summers. I would constantly look around and over my shoulder, hoping to see Fang. Before the wedding, she told me that Fang had left to New York after I left, attending Pratt. I was really happy he got into Pratt, it was one I applied but didn't get into. Danielle said he would come during the summer to see his family and would drop in to talk to her. She told me he would ask how I was doing. She told him she wouldn't tell me he asked. But it was our secret.

I graduated with new talents like preserving art and books, ceramics, repair and I can make one hell of an Italian soda. So with my stuff and degree, I left England. It would have been pointless to stay when I would just end up running back to America. It was just a waste of time. Not like all through these four years I have been itching to get back to Fang… you can tell I'm being sarcastic right?

After a straight flight to New York I checked into a hotel. Nothing fancy because I now don't have a job but it was no dinky roach infested hole. My school let out a week before Fangs' supposed to so I have five days before it becomes basically impossible for me to find him. The only place I can really think of finding him is on campus. Good thing there was a coffee shop that seemed to be the only one. I decided to set up camp there. I got a nice seat next to the window with a nice view of the door and out the window. Hopefully Fang still runs on coffee. The table was small with two wooden chairs. Say hello butt because you guys are really going to get to know each other.

Sure I got weird looks when they realize I stay all day and come back when they open. Sure I live on coffee, sandwiches and pastries. Sure I sometimes have one of the employees sit next to me to keep me company when they weren't busy. They never stayed long. When they would ask why I just sit here, I would say I was waiting for someone.

I sat there for days. It was now the last day before classes ended, my anxiety was peaking. They greeted me at the door with my black coffee and a fresh Danish. I took my spot and start watching. It started to seem hopeless. Until around 8 when the sun was setting a guy jogged by the window, his back to me. Dark hair, tanned skin, tall. I rushed out of the shop, running after him. I finally caught up to him far away from the shop. He turned around when I touched his shoulder. Blue eyes. It's not him. I apologized softly and turned back to the shop.

I got back out of the rain, cursing under my breath. The girl wasn't behind the counter when I got back. Frank Sinatra "the way you look tonight" played softly over the speakers. I went to grab my stuff when a voice interrupted me.

"A little bird told me we had an odd new regular." I gripped my bag tighter. "I didn't expect it to be you."

He stood against the counter with a waist apron on. He looked older, less of a teenager, more of an adult. We met halfway in the room, just inches from each other. His eyes took me in as mine where him. I couldn't find any words to tell him.

I thought I could come up with some. I rehearsed what I would say. I would tell him how I felt, I would tell him everything.

But staring into his smoldering eyes, I came up short. All I could really do was lift my hand to feel his face. He cupped my hand against his cheek.

"Hi." I whispered, tears brimming my eyes. "I missed you."

"Hi." He turned his head, kissing the inside of my palm, slipping his hands around my waist. He brought me closer, pressing his forehead to mine softly. "Man… what I did for that scholarship."

I chuckled, nodding in agreement.

**Hope that wasn't too long of a wait. **

**Just to let you know, we exaggerated the time of getting a scholarship, you usually know if you got it before school ends. **

**We both bow and take our exit from this story, it's been really great and we've grown more together. We should do it again with the next story… which we are already talking about. So review and go eat some ice cream. If you are lactose intolerant, try the vegan cherry chocolate chip cookie. It's delicious.**

**Take care and stay safe, Kevin and Aly. **


	20. READ THIS

To clear some things up, we are **NOT **making a sequel to WWYDFAS. Sorry if some of you guys wanted an extremely mushy, cliché Faxy ending and a sequel. It's just we wanted a satisfying ending and didn't want to go overboard on a sequel that wouldn't have a solid plot and has been done a thousand times. We are sorry to say that.

But…

We have started a new story called **Blood on the Battlefield**, here's the summary:

WWlll has broken out. Oil shortages have made countries desperate and fight over Northern Africa, rich in oil. Countries ally up and fight for the Libya area. Max is a British army brat that has been living in France at a military base since she was 11. Fang is from France, best friends with Max since she moved there. Fang gets brought in on a secret mission and…

Then the rest is a secret till we write it. It's a very Fang orientated FF but it's going to be FAX… like always.

but neither of us knows French so everything is from Google, so we aren't trying to be offensive if the translations aren't right.

The first chapter is posted now, so go check it out! RIGHT NOW!


End file.
